Dolor sin fundamento
by Moonley Cullen
Summary: Bella descubre que Edward jamás podrá quererla debido a algo que sucedió en el pasado. Cinco años después Edward decide buscar a su amor eterno sólo para revivir el dolor que sintió una vez. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_Te odio Edward, con toda mi alma, te detesto y espero nunca volverte a ver. _

_ Atte. Isabella_

Eso decía la nota que le deje en su cuarto antes de partir hacia México, creí que mudarme de estado no sería suficiente así que decidí cambiar de país para que así no me buscara, no por lo menos sin pasar una frontera establecida. Si lo hacía, sabría que la nota era una completa mentira y que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Pero después de que me entere de lo que pasó, sabía que nunca estaría listo para una relación seria y eso no lo soportaría. Alice intento detenerme diciéndome que su hermano nunca se había comportado así con otra chica y que lo pensara seriamente, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión.

-¿Estás segura?- me pregunto Charlie en el aeropuerto por enésima vez

-Claro Charlie- dije con entusiasmo, si no lo hacía jamás me dejaría ir

-Esa escuela me agrada- dijo con una cara que no podía descifrar- pero Bella, está muy lejos

Mi papá me estaba diciendo a su manera que me iba a extrañar, eso sólo logro que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar papá- y enfatice la palabra papá- pero ya tome mi decisión

-Está bien- me dijo rindiéndose- sólo no olvides llamar

_Pasajeros del vuelo C3040 con destino a la Cuidad de México favor de comenzar a abordar_

Esa era mi señal, vi a mi padre levantarse para ayudarme a llevar mis maletas a la entrada del pasillo en donde debía buscar mi sala de abordar.

-Te quiero- atine a decir antes de darle un ligero beso en la mejilla

-Yo también- dijo serio

Así y antes de romper a llorar me fui, dejando atrás a mi familia, a mis amigos y al amor de mi vida.

-Adiós Edward- dije casi en un susurro antes de abordar el avión.


	2. Cambios Inesperados

**Cambios Inesperados**

Llegue a mi casa aún sin saber porque sentía un vacío en mi corazón, algo me faltaba pero aun no sabía que era con exactitud.

-Edward – dijo Esme, mi madre, con una cara que no reconocí

-¿Qué tienes mamá?- algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que ver conmigo, eso lo podía presentir

-Bella- fue lo único que dijo antes de romper a llorar

-Tranquila mamá- atine a decir antes de que la sentara en la sala- respira y dime que paso con Bella- trataba de que me viera tranquilo, aunque podía asegurar que sentía do todo menos tranquilidad

-Cariño- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- Bella se fue

-¿Qué?- eso no podía ser cierto, tal vez Esme intentaba jugarme una broma… pero sabría que el que hacía bromas de ese tipo solo era Emmet

-Se fue- me dijo mientras sollozaba de nuevo- vino a despedirse de Alice y Emmet antes de irse al aeropuerto

-No es cierto- dije antes de levantarme y tomar las llaves de mi volvo

-Detenla hijo-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada-¡dile que la amas!- mi mamá grito antes de que cerrara la puerta de la casa para salir disparado hacia el aeropuerto

Mientras manejaba iba pensando en todas las posibles opciones hacia donde se dirigía, porque se iba y sobretodo en porque había sido tan cobarde como para no decirle antes de graduarnos de la preparatoria que la amaba con locura.

-¿Por qué ahora?- decía en voz alta mientras me estacionaba

Corrí como si la vida se me fuera en ello por todo el aeropuerto buscando a Bella, a mi ángel, a mi vida, a mi todo. De pronto alcancé a visualizar a Charlie mientras se limpiaba la cara ¿estaba llorando?

-¡Charlie!- grite y él se volteo para verme

-Edward- dijo él con cara de confusión-¿tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- la verdad no me importaba contestar a sus preguntas, sólo me importaba ella.

-Se fue- me contesto con una cara triste mientras bajaba la mirada

-No- fue lo único que alcancé a decir, después se me ocurrió que necesitaba respuestas- ¿a dónde?

Charlie me vio con una cara entre preocupada, dudosa y enfadada

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Sólo limítate a responder Charlie- dije mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz, mi tristeza comenzaba a transformarse en rabia- por favor-musite. Si me decía a dónde se fue iría tras ella hasta que supiera lo que hacía en mí, lo que provocaba desde que el primer día que la vi.

-A México- me respondió aún más enfadado

-¿México?- esperaba escuchar cualquier estado de los Estados Unidos pero no esperaba escuchar otro país, ¿por qué quería irse tan lejos? Así no la podría ir a buscar, al menos no tan fácilmente.

-Sí- Charlie me dijo mientras suspiraba- se fue a la Ciudad de México a estudiar, le ofrecieron una beca en una escuela muy reconocida de allá.-luego añadió- Decidió irse hasta hoy para pasar las últimas vacaciones, antes de dedicarse de lleno a la escuela, con ustedes.

-Pero, ¿por qué no se despidió?- intentaba no llorar frente a Charlie, luche contra mis irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo tras ella, no entendía que pasaba, solo sabía que se habia marchado.

-Se despidió de quienes, según ella, eran los que necesitaban saber- dijo Charlie ahora completamente enfadado- si no se despidió de ti por algo será, pero eso sólo lo sabe ella.

-Como sea- respondí entre enfadado y decepcionado, pero no de ella, solo de mi mismo, por mi cobardía y por no darme cuenta de esto antes- ya me tengo que ir

-Si- dijo Charlie- huye como lo haces siempre, ya no sorprende a nadie.

Esas palabras me dejaron congelado, él, ¿qué sabía de mi vida? Antes de voltearme a decir alguna otra cosa Charlie salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más. Yo me quede ahí un rato más, asimilando sus palabras:

"_Se despidió de quienes, según ella, eran los que necesitaban saber… si no se despidió de ti por algo será, pero eso sólo lo sabe ella"_

Bella se fue y ni siquiera me dijo adiós, le ofrecieron una beca en otro país y ni siquiera lo menciono, se alejo de mi vida y ni siquiera me lo advirtió. ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave como para que ella se fuera así?

Comencé a llorar mientras subía a mi volvo mientras manejaba hacia mi casa pase por los lugares que habíamos compartido juntos, recordé cada sonrisa de mi pasado dándome cuenta que ahora en mi futuro sólo habia lágrimas y soledad. Forks no me parecía el mismo sin ella, ya no tenía ese verde lleno de vida. Sabía que para ir a México necesitaba visa, pasaporte, y sabía que todas las tenía. Sin embargo sabía también que todo ya había expirado, como mi familia dejo de viajar hace tiempo nunca me moleste en renovar todo lo que tenía que ver con eso. Ahora me arrepentía de esa decisión, uno nunca sabe cuando es necesario. Además, las clases comenzaban en una semana y yo no podía darme el lujo de faltar a mi primer año de medicina, mi carrera idolatrada. Llegue a mi casa y estacione mi automóvil en la entrada. Salí y me dirigí hacia la puerta, y la cuando abrí mi madre me estaba esperando.

-¿La alcanzaste? – me dijo con brillo de esperanza en los ojos

-No- le dije mientras levantaba mi mirada que sabía debía verse roja por todo lo que me habia contenido para no llorar frente a ella

-Cariño- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza- no sabes cuánto lo siento, todo esto fue demasiado precipitado.

-Está bien- le dije mientras sollozaba- ella se fue a estudiar lo que quería- intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas- ella va a cumplir sus sueños y yo intentare cumplir los míos, aunque ella se los haya llevado.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras

_¡Excelente! ahora ella también tenía algo que decir y presentía que no iba a ser nada lindo…_


	3. Confrontaciones

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, una de las mejores**

**Confrontaciones**

-Eso no es cierto- respondió Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras- se fue porque no soportaba ver lo cobarde que eres, ya la lastimaste lo suficiente y lo peor es que pareces no notarlo, vives en tu mundo y ella siente que nunca perteneció ahí, que nunca la dejaste entrar en él. Lastimaste a la persona que más te ha amado, y aún me pregunto, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?- le dije zafándome del abrazo de mi mama, había conseguido activar mi rabia escondida

-Soy tu hermana y su mejor amiga- me dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos- ¡no sólo te dejo a ti!-me gritó, ella también estaba enfadada- ¡me dejo a mí y a Emmett también! ¡Nos dejo a todos por tu cobardía y ahora te haces el ofendido! ¡Dime en qué demonios estabas pensando!

-¡¿Así que todo esto es mi culpa?!- grite

-¡Sí!- me dijo mientras lloraba aún más fuerte, con un odio que dudo haber visto en mi vida alguna vez- ¡todo es TÚ culpa!

-Alice- dijo Esme- deja a tu hermano en paz, suficiente ha tenido por hoy.

-No- le respondió- si va a sufrir que sufra por la verdad, no por una fantasía que su mente está creando, debe de dejar de vivir en su mundo, debe darse cuenta que pasa. ¡Porque si sigue como va se quedará solo!

-¿Qué quieres oír Alice?- le respondí llorando de furia- ¿Qué me duele que se haya ido? ¿Qué me duele que nunca le dijera que la amaba? ¿Qué junto con ella se fueron mis ganas de vivir? ¿Quieres que le diga que nada me importa si ella no está?

-¡Sí, quiero que digas eso Edward!-me dijo gritándome un poco más fuerte, jamás creería que tenía ese volumen de voz

-¡Me duele!- le dije llorando aún más- ¡Me duele ser un cobarde! ¡Me duele que se haya ido! ¡Me duele no haberme dado cuenta antes!

-Por primera vez eres un hombre- me respondió Emmett, que estaba a mis espaldas. Su cara no era la misma, estaba triste y serio, yo lo podía notar aún a pesar de la tranquilidad de sus movimientos, percibía su dolor casi tan agudo como el mío.

-¡Basta!- gritó Esme- ¡todos a sus cuartos!

Nunca había discutido así con mi familia, así que decidí hacerle caso a mi madre y comencé a subir las escaleras con rumbo a mi cuarto. Ignore todo lo que mis hermanos decían en voz baja y cerré mi puerta con seguro. Me tiré en mi cama e intente calmarme… entonces lo vi.

Vi un papel encima de mi escritorio y sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia este porqué reconocí su letra, lo abrí y leí su contenido:

_Te odio Edward, con toda mi alma, te detesto y espero nunca volverte a ver. _

_ Atte. Isabella_

Entonces ya no supe lo que pasó, sólo note cuando me tiré a la cama con el papel aún en la mano y comencé a llorar sin detenerme. No note si habían pasado horas, días o semanas, no me importaba si faltaba al primer semestre de medicina, mi carrera soñada, tampoco me importaba comer o beber. Lo único que me importaba es que ella me odiaba y que Alice tenía razón porque ella SÍ se había ido por mi culpa. Así me quede hasta que me hundí en la oscuridad del sueño.

_Ya nada sería igual. Ahora todo era tan oscuro, tan carente de vida. Es como si se hubieran robado la esencia de mi vivir, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón cacho a cachito hasta no dejar nada._

***

Alice entró a mi cuarto a la fuerza, ayudada por el grandulón de Emmett, sólo para decirme algo que logro sacarme de mis ensoñaciones con Bella y una vida feliz.

-Edward- comenzó- si te quedas ahí tirado toda la vida jamás la vas a recuperar

-Ya no hay forma de recuperar algo que nunca fue mío- le dije dándole la nota y comenzando a hipar de nuevo- ella me odia y nada podrá cambiar eso.

-¡Vamos Eddie-respondió Emmett-, sabes que eso es una gran mentira, además sólo ha pasado tres días, puedes ir por ella aún!

-Sólo sé que no sé nada Emmett- le respondí de forma seca, yo pensé que habían pasado años o tal vez siglos desde su partida- y de lo único que estoy seguro es de que se fue.

-Edward- ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo- tienes que recuperarla no importa cómo, la vas a recuperar-se quedo pensativa un momento y luego me señalo- pero ahí tirado en tu ensimismamiento jamás lo lograras.

-Déjenme solo- dije de forma casi inaudible y dolorosa.

-Tienes que recuperarla- dijo mi hermana un poco más enojada y enfatizando la palabra _tienes_- no sólo por ti- eso lo dijo mientras miraba al grandote de Emmett bajar la mirada.

El estaba triste y sabía que era por la ausencia de su "hermana postiza", como le gustaba decirle a Bella, pero yo que podía hacer si tenía que respetar su decisión.

-Ella no quiere verme Alice- dije mientras intentaba calmar mis sentimientos- , lo siento Emmett- agregué- se que te duele tanto como a mí, pero quiero respetar su decisión.

-Por mi ni te preocupes-respondió Emmett, eso me sorprendió- al que le va a doler más en poco tiempo será a ti- dijo mientras suspiraba- voy a pasar el día con Jennifer

Bufé, su noviecita no me caía nada bien. Además, en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón. A él no le dolería tanto como a mí. Emmett decidió ignorarme mientras salía de mi cuarto con rumbo hacia la casa de la boba de su novia.

-Tú no tienes remedio- dijo Alice dándose por vencida- pero recuerda que cuando estés decidido a ir por ella- una sonrisita se dibujo en su cara, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos- yo voy a ser la primera en salir corriendo contigo hacia México

-¿Se puede saber cómo sabes a dónde se fue?- le pregunte, en verdad quería saberlo

-Ella me lo dijo dos días antes de aceptar la beca- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

De pronto algo hizo "click" en mi mente, _ella sabía y no me lo dijo_. Mi cara reflejo todo el odio que podía mientras escupía las palabras:

-¿Y por qué carajos no me dijiste?

-Porque ella me lo prohibió- dijo intentando no ver mi cara- además, alguien necesitaba saber toda la información antes de dejarla cometer una locura como viajar a otro país

-Alice- comencé a hablar- si de verdad aprecias tu vida- dije antes de que mi rabia se disparara- ¡lárgate de mi cuarto!

-Está bien- dijo alzando las manos- pero recuerda mi oferta ¿va?

¿Estaba de buen humor? ¡Cómo se atrevía!

-¡Largo!- dije un poco más alto

Alice se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando me sentí completamente solo me dedique a pensar en sus palabras. No sólo en que ella sabía desde antes esa fatídica noticia, sino también en su oferta de irme a México junto con ella. El problema de los pasaportes tardaría por lo menos dos semanas en resolverse y para esa fecha las clases ya habrían comenzado, no iba a arriesgar a Bella a atrasarse un semestre en su carrera. Claramente no tenía opción, esperaría un semestre para ir por ella y después la traería a rastras si era necesario.

_No puedes, no si ella quiere irse de allá_

Mi mente me dijo algo que no quería ver, ¿y si ella de verdad tomo esa decisión porque quería estudiar allá? Acaso me diría: "Claro Edward, dejaré todo por ti".

Por supuesto que no.

Entonces tome la decisión más difícil de todas, la iba a dejar allá hasta que se graduara como la Licenciada en Literatura y Letras que ella siempre me conto deseaba ser. No la iba a perjudicar, eso nunca me lo permitiría y mucho menos dejaría a alguien hacerlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, cinco años no eran muchos…

_¡Sí cómo no!_

Bueno, admitámoslo, cinco años sin Bella eran una eternidad pero la iba a dejar cumplir su sueño y cuando estuviera graduada y yo también, iría por ella. Para ofrecerle la vida que siempre ha merecido.

_¿Qué pasará si ya hay alguien más?_

Cerré mis puños y sentí como me hervía la sangre, mi mente me dijo algo que quería dejar de lado. Ella no estaba exenta de enamorarse; además, decía que me odiaba. Eso no era una nota de "te voy a esperar" y yo bien lo sabía. Pero tenía que arriesgarme, después de todo ¿qué es la vida sin riesgos? Aunque Bella era algo que no quería arriesgar… tenía que hacerlo porque tuve mi oportunidad y la deje ir.

Tenía que esperar a la segunda vuelta… si es que esa llegaba

_Cuando amas algo déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti es porque siempre fue tuyo. Si no lo hace, es porque nunca lo fue._

-Cinco años- dije mirando hacia el cielo que comenzaban a ser iluminado por las estrellas- Bella, sé que es muy tarde pero… te amo- decía mientras suspiraba y agregué algo más a mi confesión- y en cinco años voy a ir por ti para ya nunca dejarte ir.

_Lo prometo_

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi!! Amo a Alice ella es como "si Edward todo se va a solucionar" jaja por eso la amo XD**

**Dejen Reviews!!! Porfa eso me motiva a seguir con la historia :D**

**Gracias y espero actualizar pronto**

**Moonley**


	4. Muerta en vida

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora de la magnífica saga de Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Muerta en vida**

_Estimados pasajeros estamos llegando a la Ciudad de México, el clima es de 16 grados con lluvias moderadas y la hora exacta es 6:45 de la tarde. A nombre mío y de la tripulación agradecemos su viaje en Alas Express deseando que nos volvamos a encontrar en otro vuelo muy pronto._

Llegué a mi "nueva" casa.

Ahora que estaba aquí ya no había vuelta atrás. Mientras me bajaba del avión y tomaba mi equipaje pensé en las palabras de Alice antes de dejarme ir. Ese día estábamos en mi cuarto mientras empacaba…

_-Piénsalo una vez más-me decía mientras estaba fúrica e intentaba sacar las cosas de mi maleta- y otra y otra vez antes de cometer esta estupidez_

_-Alice ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya me decidí?- le decía lo más calmada posible, intentado alejar sus manos de mis maletas- Esa escuela es la mejor que me pudo haber aceptado, no voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad._

_Pero yo sabía bien que ella jamás creería que esa era mi verdadera razón…_

_-Dile eso a cualquiera- dijo con un tono de ironía- pero yo no me lo trago_

_¡Bingo! Lo sabía, ella no me cree._

_-¿Podrías al menos decirme la verdad por la cual voy a dejarte ir muy lejos de mí?- pregunto mientras ponía una cara de perro apaleado_

_Eso no era justo, tenía que decirle la verdad._

_-Es él- le conteste rindiéndome-, todo lo hago por él_

_-Quiero que sea feliz Alice y conmigo jamás lo será- decía mientras suspiraba _

_Ella sólo se unió a mí suspirando también. _

_-Sabes que te ama- agregó_

_No pude evitar sonreír ante esa idea, pero tan pronto como apareció se fue. No debía hacerme ilusiones si sabía que Edward nunca amaría a nadie después de Anabelle. ¡Ironía que tenía la vida! A ella le gustaba que le dijeran Belle y a mí me agradaba Bella, como deseaba que mi sobrenombre cambiara por una letra y ser la chica que él amaba con locura. Porque sabía que aún la amaba, la amaba aún después de muerta. Yo no podía soportar la idea de que mi única competencia era un recuerdo y que aún así nunca podría ganar._

_-No, Alice- dije conteniendo mis lágrimas- no lo sé_

_-Te voy a dejar ir con una condición- decía mientras comenzaba a sacar una de mis maletas para seguir empacando_

_Yo la mire con una cara que debió ser un poema, nunca pensé que me dejaría ir tan fácil._

_-Prométeme que si Edward va por ti- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-, vas a volver sin decir absolutamente nada y nunca más dudaras de su amor_

_-Alice- comencé- sabes que Edward no va a..._

_-¡Claro que va a ir por ti!- me dijo sonriéndome y dando sus típicos saltitos- mi hermano será serio y muy discreto- me dijo pensativa- ¡pero tonto jamás, por algo es un Cullen!_

_Comencé a reírme, Alice era la única que me hacía reír en estas situaciones. Pero después de unos minutos volví a mi estado de depresión._

_-Alice seamos serias por una vez- le dije mientras la miraba con ojos cristalinos- Edward jamás me amara_

_-¿Por qué rayos dices eso?- la más pequeña de los Cullen estaba rascándose la cabeza, signo de que empezaba a mosquearse_

_-Sólo te puedo decir que lo sé- dije recordando a la dichosa Anabelle- él nunca me amara_

_Alice me tomo de los brazos y juraba que me iba a golpear así que cerré mis ojos instintivamente. Sentí algo, pero eso no era un golpe… era un abrazo. Entonces me di cuenta de que en verdad iba a extrañar a Alice y a mi oso de peluche viviente, Emmett. Comencé a llorar sin contenerme._

_-Toda la culpa la tiene él- decía enfadada y su voz estaba rota- y todos vamos a sufrir por su causa_

_-Eso no es cierto Alice- le dije, lo último que quería es que Edward tuviera problemas con su familia- sólo decidí que no puedo quedarme en Forks, ya no… quiero estar cerca de él_

_-Por favor- me decía Alice mientras su voz se quebraba- dime la razón por la que te vas_

_Alice lloraba en mi hombro sin contenerse, al igual que yo._

_-No, ni tu ni nadie deben saber la verdad de mi partida_

_Y eso era nada más que la verdad. Edward nunca debía enterarse que por casualidad escuche a Jessica hablar de la relación que tuvo con Anabelle. Tampoco debía saber que mi maldita curiosidad me llevo a investigar acerca de ella y que descubrí como murió. Pero sobretodo, el nunca debería enterarse que encontré su diario, y de que lo leí, un día que estaba espiando en su cuarto cuando lo esperaba para hacer el trabajo final de biología. Normalmente nunca toco nada en el cuarto de nadie, pero ese día estaba aburrida y pensé que era un libro. Cuando termine de leerlo me separe de él completamente, descubrí que no sabía absolutamente nada de él... _

_-Entonces tiene que ver con Edward- me dijo con un tono más amargo Alice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones_

_-¡Que no tiene que ver con él Alice!- le dije intentando mostrar enojo- ¡No todo gira alrededor de él!_

_Mi mundo si lo hacía, pero eso era punto y aparte._

_-Entonces dime una buena razón- dijo rascándose de nuevo la cabeza-, sólo una razón_

_-Alice- sabía que tenía que decirle algo convincente así que decidí que decírselo rápido y sin dejarme interrumpir sería la opción para que creyera la mentira- el no lo es todo, quiero estudiar y conseguir éxito en mi vida. Al igual que ustedes quiero cumplir mi sueño de graduarme en Literatura y quiero ser feliz, formar una familia. Sé que con él eso nunca será posible porque sé que no me ama como yo lo amo a él. Sé también que es un cambio drástico el irme de repente pero tengo que hacerlo para no arrepentirme, porque sé que si lo hago me va a doler aún más verlo todos los días. Te voy a extrañar con el alma Alice, no sólo a ti sino también a mi familia y a mis amigos. Pero tengo que hacerlo por mi bien mental y psicológico. Tengo que irme y agradecería que me dejes ir en paz. Además se que como mi amiga no le vas a decir nada a Edward, incluso cuando me vaya no le vas a decir nada de lo que comentamos hoy y si llegaras a decirle te considerare la traidora más grande que hay en mi mundo._

_-Eso no es justo- bufó- pero sabes que nunca saldrá nada de mis labios acerca de lo que hablamos ahora._

_-Lo sé- sonreí un poco_

_-Bueno- dijo mientras guardaba mi ropa en una maleta- tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que te vayas_

_-Lo sé- dije mientras sonreía- pero con estas lluvias no podemos salir_

_-Eso será algo que te aseguro vas a extrañar de Forks- decía mientras de daba un ligero codazo- la lluvia tarde o temprano sé que la vas a extrañar_

Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír y volver a la realidad, aquí estaba lloviendo igual que en Forks. Alice tal vez nunca se imagino que en la Ciudad de México llovería, siempre que veíamos las noticias acerca de Cancún o algún otro lugar paradisiaco para visitar en México, había sol. Ahora se veía igual que Forks, solo que la gente tenía con un acento diferente, hablaban "cantadito", y no tenía a mis amigos cerca.

Me puse triste, aún más de lo que estaba, pero decidí ponerme en marcha e ir hacia la escuela para instalarme ya que en una semana comenzaban las clases y necesitaba acoplarme a todo. Así que decidí empacar mis sentimientos y seguir con mi vida, seguir con mi farsa, seguir sin él.

Tome un taxi y le di la dirección del Instituto, me parecía genial que en esta escuela hubiera dormitorios. Sabía que Charlie no me hubiera dejado ir si no supiera que estaría atrapada dentro de la escuela, literalmente. Además decían que compartías recamara con alguien más y esperaba que fuera alguien tan buena como Alice, pero pedía al cielo que no tuviera un hermano del cual me enamoraría locamente para luego enterarme de que sigue obsesionado con su novia muerta.

Definitivamente estaba muerta en vida, sólo pensaba en él, y eso me sacaba de quicio. Era completamente estúpido estar tan enamorada. Era real lo que decían… el amor sólo servía para idiotizar a la gente. Y ahora también podría agregar a esa afirmación que te hace sufrir sin razón.

El taxi se detuvo en la entrada del instituto y me quede con la boca abierta, era ENORME. Cuando le pague al taxista y baje mis maletas no pude reprimir una sonrisa, este lugar era genial. Era un punto y aparte.

Eso era lo poco que podía esperar y que realmente necesitaba para olvidarme de él… o por lo menos para no tenerlo siempre en la mente.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Y de nuevo Alice hace de las suyas!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi y que sigan leyendo, perdón si me tardo pero estoy a finales de semestre… hoy como me deprimí decidí subirles este capi. Sin más por el momento les ruego que me tengan un poco de paciencia.... pero la historia se va a poner buena ¡Ya lo verán!!**

**Dejen Reviews!!! Porfa eso me motiva a seguir con la historia :D**

**Gracias **

**Moonley**


	5. El Instituto

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora de Twilight y su saga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**El Instituto**

Llegué a la recepción de la escuela en la que iba a estudiar lo que siempre ame hacer como pasatiempo y ahora quería hacer profesionalmente, leer. Licenciada en Literatura y Letras, ese era el nombre oficial de mi carrera soñada y por la cual estaba parada en aquella recepción iluminada por ese enorme domo. La recepcionista se encargo de darme las llaves de mi cuarto y me indico donde quedaba mi edificio de residencia, porque la escuela contaba con 4 edificios sólo para hospedar alumnos. Me dirigí hacia él con un mapa en mi mano, parecía como si estuviera de excursión en Disney y estuviera buscando una montaña rusa, después de tres vueltas en el mismo lugar logre llegar al dichoso edificio.

_Nota mental: Si me pierdo, de nuevo, preguntar a quién más cerca vea ¿cómo rayos llego a mi edificio?_

Tenía que subir al tercer piso en donde se suponía debía estar mi recamara, la número R2320. Era muy extraño comprender mi horario y en donde tenía que tomar las clases ya que todo se clasificaba como se clasificaban las residencias. La recepcionista me indico algo que intentaba recordar mientras el elevador llegaba por mí…

_-Mira… tú te vas a hospedar en el cuarto R2320, es decir, en el edificio de Residencias 2 (R2) exactamente en el tercer piso (3) y en la recamara número 20- alzo la vista y creo que no me vio buena cara porque después agrego- ¿Entendiste?... Si no lo hiciste mejor dímelo ahora-_

_Mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver mi cara de ¿por qué es tan importante que no le entienda a tanto número y letra? _

_-Veras- agregó-, lo que pasa es que tu horario y los salones también se manejan así- y con una risita soltó- aquí TODO se maneja así_

_**Debí haberle dicho que no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.**_

Genial…

Ahora, ¿cómo rayos haría para encontrar todo? Por lo visto el mapa del colegio se manejaba igual. Entre A, O, L, D, R, C, S, T, B y todos los números que había escritos literalmente no entendía nada.

Cuando por fin llego el elevador salió de él una chica con el cabello pelirrojo-anaranjado y me dirigió una mirada como diciendo "_otra nueva en la residencia"_ y siguió caminando ignorándome por completo.

_Muy bien Bella, tu primer día aquí y ya tienes alguien a quien no le caes bien… ruega porque no sea tu compañera de cuarto._

Entre con mis maletas después de un gran esfuerzo y apreté el botón del tercer piso, al llegar saque todo y me dispuse a buscar en cuál de los dos pasillos que se abrían a partir del elevador estaba mi habitación. En medio de estos dos había una tele gigante con muchos sillones alrededor.

_Zona comunitaria de chicas._

Si eso no era, estaba muy raro que alguien dejara una tele tan grande ahí. Por fin me di cuenta de que habia un pequeño letrero que decía que el pasillo del lado derecho eran las recamaras del 1 al 10 y que el pasillo del lado izquierdo iban del 11 hasta el 20. Me dirigí hacia mi pasillo y al final de este encontré el dichoso número raro.

_Genial…. Está al final del pasillo, lo cual quiere decir que si grito nadie escuchara y este pasillo no me da buena espina, parece de película de terror dónde matan a la protagonista. _

_B E A UTIFUL_

Saque la llave y abrí la que sería mi casa por los próximos 5 años, antes que decidiera si quería hacer una maestría o algo así. En mi mente creía de una manera ferviente que no era necesario que Edward estuviera aquí para salir adelante y superarme a mí misma.

_No lo necesito, nunca he necesitado de nadie para ser feliz._

Con esa idea en la mente abrí por completo la puerta de mi recamara… mi boca cayó al suelo de la impresión, esto era genial. Era grande e iluminada por el gran domo de la pared, tenía dos camas matrimoniales y dos enormes closets, sin contar con los dos hermosos tocadores. Cabe mencionar que eso no era todo, ¡no claro que no!, el baño era enorme: regadera, tina, WC y un lavabo con un enorme espejo y con estanterías a los lados para poner nuestros artículos personales, la mini cocina que se compartía con otra recamara era estupenda y además cada recamara tenía su propio refrigerador.

_Al menos no moriré de hambre_

No pude contener una sonrisa, en el folleto de la escuela te ponen una foto solo de la cama con el ropero, de lo demás no tenía ni idea. Esto era como ser una princesita, porque además de las excelentes condiciones lavaban tu ropa y tendían tu cama.

_Gente rica debe de venir aquí a estudiar porque para pagar todo esto… deben de serlo._

Las clases comenzaban en una semana y por lo tanto la escuela estaba casi vacía, desierta. Sabía que a mí eso me convenía más, me gustaba mi privacidad en sobremanera y esto de compartir recamara de por sí ya sería raro.

Así que por ahora hice una lista de prioridades en mi mente:

*Prioridad número uno: desempacar todo.

*Prioridad número dos: ubicarme con este maldito mapa por el campus.

*Prioridad número tres: lo que sea después de la uno y dos.

Ya con un plan trazado por mi mente decidí comenzar a ponerlo en acción y empecé a desempacar. Dos horas y media más tarde termine de desempacar todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO. Desde mi pantalón de mezclilla deslavada hasta mis aretes de bolita color durazno. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en mi cama, que era la que estaba al lado de la ventana y ya tenía mi frazada de color morado claro encima, sonó la puerta pero no como un _knock knock _sino como llaves. Por un momento pensé que podría ser la habitación de al lado pero cuando la puerta se comenzó a abrir supuse que mis predicciones eran completamente erróneas.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Nueva vida para Bella… ¿será lo que ella espera? Siguiente cap…. COMPAÑERA ¿se les ocurre quién puede ser?**

**Por ahí se está cocinando otra historia…pero primero quiero al menos publicar la mitad de esta. Tengo vacaciones por lo cual espero actualizar con más frecuencia. **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS PARA QUE RESUELVA DUDAS O PARA LEER SU PUNTO DE VISTA ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA… ME INTERESA SU OPINION!!! :D**

**Mil Gracias **

**Moonley**


	6. Compañera

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, una gran escritora.**

**

* * *

**

**Compañera**

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando se abrió por completo y de ella salió una chica de mediana estatura con el cabello marrón, pegándole más al negro, delgada y con unos lentes cuadrados, de esos que están de moda. Me disponía a ayudarla cuando alzo la mirada y notó que alguien estaba dentro de lo que supuse sería su recamara de siempre.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola!- fue lo que dijo la chica mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara y dejaba las maletas en el piso

-Hola- le dije mientras estiraba mi mano- Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero llámame Bella.

Ella no tomo mi mano pero si me dio un abrazo fuerte, lo tome como una calurosa bienvenida y sonreí mientras me soltaba.

-Ángela Weber, ese es mi nombre- me dijo con una sonrisa- creo que somos compañeras de habitación ¿no?

-Sip- no quería parecer grosera pero tenía que preguntárselo, su acento se oía como el de los habitantes comunes de aquí- ¿eres de la ciudad?

-Ajá- dijo- soy del D.F. ¿y tú?

-Washington- dije y como vi que abrió los ojos de una manera que reflejaba mucha sorpresa corregí lo que había dicho, no quería que me creyera una niña rica- pero no creas que vengo de la Casa Blanca, vengo de un pueblito que se llama Forks

-¡Qué bien!- dijo aún más emocionada… ¿qué le pasaba a esta chica?

-Creo que has de pensar que estoy bien loca ¿verdad?- me sonrojé, eso era lo que estaba pensando- lo que pasa es que adoro conocer gente de lugares nuevos o no muy conocidos

-Pues no creas que Forks es como aquí, será parte de la capital pero nada que ver- le conteste de la forma más sincera que podía responder, no quería que creyera que Forks era un lugar paradisiaco

-Me lo imagino-me respondió- yo vivía antes en Puebla y no es nada parecido a la Ciudad de México- sonrío- pero dime ¿Qué te ha traído a estudiar al West Highland School?

-Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar aquí y se de buena fuente que es una muy buena escuela- le respondí siendo lo más sincera posible, ella no necesitaba saber de mis fracasos amorosos

-Ósea que eres inteligente- dijo dándome un ligero codazo- y ¿qué quieres estudiar?

-Literatura

-¡Genial!- me sonrío- a mi no se me da eso pero me encantan las ciencias y voy a estudiar Medicina

-Mis respetos

-Gracias, pero aquí la que debe sentirse afortunada eres tú- me dijo mientras pensaba algo- sólo ofrecen cuatro becas al año para esta escuela

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo estudiando aquí?- me sorprendía que supiera tanto

-Como sabrás- comenzó- está escuela también tienen secundaria y preparatoria

-Estás aquí desde la secundaria

-No- me dijo mientras me sonreía tenuemente- desde la prepa

-Muy bien- dije mientras pensaba en mi prioridad número dos- entonces tu podrás explicarme este estúpido mapa- le dije mientras lo sacaba de la bolsa de mi chamarra- simplemente no entiendo nada

-Pues eso no está nada bien- me dijo mientras se le salía una risita- aquí TODO se maneja así

_Otra que dice lo mismo_

-Fue lo que me dijo la secretaria que me atendió- intente no sonar grosera- por eso intento aprender a ubicarme en este monstruo de escuela

Ya no pudo contener la risa y comenzó a carcajearse justo en mi cara, eso me molestó.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- dije enfadada

-No- dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura- es sólo que recordé mi primer día aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa- no llegue a ninguna de mis clases del primer día porque me perdí por completo

Ahora la que se reía era yo, imaginarme a Ángela con su cara de niña pequeña e indefensa en una escuela que no conocía se me hacía muy gracioso.

-¿Ves? Ahora soy yo la que parece graciosa- me dijo sin un deje de enojo en el tono de su voz, eso me hizo sonreírle a la que sería mi compañera de cuarto durante toda mi estancia en la ciudad.

-Bueno, bueno- dije mientras asentía y me daba cuenta de que ya éramos buenas compañeras- ahora me vas a ayudar ¿sí o no?- y fingí que me enfadaba

-Sabes no sé si te lo han dicho antes pero- vaciló un poco- eres un asco mintiendo, ni yo que llevo contigo 15 minutos te creo que estés enfadada en este momento

-Genial- dije mientras quitaba mi "cara que mostraba enfado"- otra que sabrá en qué momento estoy mintiendo

Ella comenzó a reírse y ahora si estaba segura de que era completamente de mi, pero a decir verdad no me importo en lo más mínimo. Ella me caía bien y ahora estaba segura de que mi estancia en un lugar desconocido no sería tan mala o solitaria como lo pensé.

_Quién lo diría… Isabella Swan está haciendo amigas_

_

* * *

_

**Hola!!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!! No olviden poner reviews!!! :D**

**Moonley**


	7. Patética

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la mejor.

* * *

**

**Patética**

-Genial- dije mientras quitaba mi "cara que mostraba enfado"- otra que sabrá en qué momento estoy mintiendo

-Vamos sirve que por ahí nos encontramos con Ben- dijo con una cara de cordero degollado al nombrar a ese niño

-¿Tu novio?- le pregunte aventurándome a hacer algo que normalmente nunca hacía… averiguar cosas de la gente

_La última vez que lo intentaste terminaste en una cuidad nueva huyendo de todos_

-No- dijo mientras mostraba tristeza- ya quisiera- ahora se estaba riendo

- Sabes no sé si te lo han dicho antes pero- dije imitando sus palabras y su tono- tienes un trastorno bipolar

Se comenzó a reír y yo me reí con ella. Era tan simple estar a gusto con ella.

_Es como una Alice pero en versión mexicana._

Entonces algo me cayó como balde de agua fría… ellos no estaban aquí conmigo. Eso dolía y dolía mucho sobre todo porque me deje ilusionar un poco ya que por un momento creí en las palabras de Alice:

"_-Prométeme que si Edward va por ti, vas a volver sin decir absolutamente nada y nunca más dudaras de su amor._

_-Alice sabes que Edward no va a..._

_-¡Claro que va a ir por ti! mi hermano será serio y muy discreto ¡pero tonto jamás, por algo es un Cullen!"_

-¡Bella responde!- me dijo Ángela sacándome de mi trance personal-, ¿qué tienes?

No me pude contener y una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla.

_Maldita lágrima traicionera_

-¿Qué tienes?- me dijo Ángela- ¡Bella que es lo que pasa! ¡Me preocupas!- su cara en verdad reflejaba preocupación

-No pasa nada-le dije pero mi voz se rompió dos veces antes de que terminara la frase y decidí que alguien tenía que saber la verdad, cargar mi pesadumbre yo sola me mataría-lo que sucede es que soy una completa cobarde

-¿De qué me hablas?- dijo con una cara que parecía un poema-¿qué tienes?

-Es que estoy en este lugar debido a que nunca me quise enfrentar ante alguien que en verdad quería mucho y ahora estoy arrepentida porque me siento sola- le dije mientras mis lágrimas salían a borbotones- me siento más que sola, me siento patética.

-Haber siéntate- me dijo mientras me conducía hacia la que sería "mi cama" y me tomo de las manos-, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó, pero dímelo cuando estés tranquila y no te sientas sola-me dijo mientras me sonreía- se que te conozco desde hace una hora pero puedes contar conmigo

Le conté toda la verdad y con ella no omití el hecho de la existencia, que hubo alguna vez, de Anabelle, al fin y al cabo ella nunca conocería ni a Edward ni a su familia. Cuando termine de contarle toda la historia que fue interrumpida a la mitad por Ben quién se preocupo por Ángela cuando no llegó al lugar donde habían quedado, era un chico lindo y listo por lo que se veía, pero cuando noto lo que estaba pasando decidió sólo sentarse a escuchar lo patética que es mi vida. Al terminar de contarles absolutamente todo lo que tenía por dentro ellos sólo me miraban con una cara que reflejaba entre lástima y consuelo, nada que pudiera ayudarme.

_Eres simplemente patética Bella, deja de incomodar a la gente con tu vida de mini-telenovela._

-Perdón- les dije mientras intentaba tranquilizarme y tomaba otro pañuelo de la cajita que Ben me había pasado hacia una hora- perdón por hacerlos pasar por esto, ustedes no deberían…

-No digas nada-me interrumpió Ben-ammm Bella ¿verdad?

-Si- dije mientras estiraba mi mano pero cuando noté que está no estaba vacía y la estaba ocupando un pañuelo lleno de lágrimas que había vertido minutos antes, la aleje de él con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa- Isabella Swan

-Mira- nos dijo Ángela mientras Ben asentía para decirme que había captado mi nombre- como yo lo veo escapaste sin ninguna razón, sé que me vas a decir que te convino que la beca te la ofrecieran tan lejos y a lo mejor si querías estudiar aquí en verdad, pero siento que pudiste haber arreglado las cosas con-titubeó- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

_Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward… Edward…_

-Edward-musité sin emoción alguna

-A sí, claro, Edward-dijo recapitulando- creo que pudiste haber arreglado las cosas con él antes de venir a estudiar para acá, al menos despedirte de él como un aviso de que no ibas a volver

-¿Para qué?- pregunte queriendo no volver a llorar de nuevo

_No Isabella Swan por hoy ya te has humillado bastante_

-¿Cómo que para qué?- me dijo como si fuera algo obvio, pero claramente a mi no me lo parecía- porque al notar que te ibas había dos opciones-me dijo y yo comencé a escucharla con interés- una, te dice que te vaya bien y que se siguen escribiendo-hice una mueca de dolor al imaginarme esa escena-, o dos, te dice que te ama y consigues un novio que venga a visitarte cada puente a la Ciudad de México.

-Nunca lo vi así a decir verdad-conteste sinceramente

-Créeme-me dijo Ben- Ángela es la mejor consejera que puede existir-ante esto Ángela sólo se sonrojo, _entre ellos hay algo o al menos debería haberlo- _siempre le he dicho que estudie psicología

-Pues creo que lo haría muy bien- dije mientras miraba a Ángela con cara de "que-niño-más-mono"

-Bella- me dijo Ben con una cara que reflejaba compasión y duda- ¿sabes qué es lo que yo creo?

-Obviamente no- le contesto Ángela por mí

-Pues yo creo que su amiga y hermana del tal Edmond tiene razón

-Edward-corregí

-A claro Edward

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Ángela, y la verdad me ganó la pregunta porque no entendía lo que decía

-A que si él en verdad la ama-dijo mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, cosa que me hizo sonrojar- el vendrá por ti

-No lo creo- dije convencida- sería una locura

-A veces se hacen locuras por amor-me dijo Ángela

-No con alguien tan calculador y recatado como Edward- conteste sintiéndome derrotada

-Pues yo ya te dije- me contesto Ben- y como también dice Ángela, el hará esa y más locuras si en verdad está enamorado

-Y su hermana cree que él lo está- confirmo Ángela

_Están conspirando en mi contra_

-No puedo ilusionarme-les dije, pero creo que no me había expresado como quería-no _debo_ ilusionarme-sí eso estaba bien.

-Está bien en eso te apoyo-me dijo Ángela-así no te dolerá más de lo que ya te duele

-Yo sólo me guardare mis comentarios- me dijo Ben

-¿Y eso que significa?-pregunté ante su comentario

-Que yo quisiera decirte que el tal Edward vendrá por ti para rescatarte de la locura que cometiste o que tal vez venga a estudiar contigo por acá- una vez más sonreí, pero tan pronto como vino la felicidad se fue- pero no quiero decir algo basado en comentarios que no conozco y que no puedo interpretar a mi propia manera ya que soy un tercero en la historia-me dijo mientras pensaba en algo- pero hay algo que si te puedo decir

-Y eso es…- le dijo Ángela

-El amor siempre triunfa y nunca ve los límites de la razón

-Claro-dije yo pensando en que podría ir hasta el final del mundo para salvar a Edward e incluso dar mi propia vida por el- en eso tienes razón

-Sí- concordó Ángela

-Sólo el tiempo dirá-dijo Ben y con eso terminamos-ahora vamos a explicarte como conducirte por el campus-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí-conteste y entonces salimos de mi recamara

_Sólo el tiempo dirá, si Edward viene por mí es porque me ama…_

_y yo lo voy a estar esperando.

* * *

_

**Hola!!**

**Ahora si… ¿qué les pareció??? Espero que les haya gustado que por fin Bella sacara sus traumas al aire. Creo que Ángela, la nueva compañera de Bella, puede ser de gran ayuda en este tema ¿y ustedes? **

**Espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia y como prometí… actualizare con más rapidez porque ahora estoy de VACACIONES wiiii!!!! **

**No olviden poner reviews!!! :D**

**Mil Gracias**

**Moonley**


	8. Tiempo

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Tiempo**

_Edward vendrá por ti para rescatarte de la locura que cometiste o tal vez venga a estudiar contigo…_

_El amor siempre triunfa y nunca ve los límites de la razón…_

_Sólo el tiempo dirá…_

_Eres patética, aún no puedo creer que hayas creído que te escogería sobre Belle, te odio Isabella Swan…_

-¡No!-me caí de la cama-¡Maldición, no de nuevo!

Cinco años y no podía olvidarlo aún, lo peor del caso es que lo había intentado con toda mi alma. No me dejaba ilusionar, jamás creí que vendría por mí… y así paso. Pero a pesar de todo las pesadillas continuaban latentes.

Apague mi alarma cuando comenzó a sonar por toda la recamará de mi departamento. No podía creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, parecía ayer cuando me acababa de mudar hacia la ciudad y descubrí que me enamore de ella perdidamente. Por lo cual trabaje más duró para comenzar a trabajar antes de graduarme y ahora trabajo en una de las revistas más leídas del país, además vivo con Ángela, mi psicóloga estrella, quien decidió dejar la medicina para seguir sus verdaderos sueños y con Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga, ella se graduó en periodismo y por lo tanto la conocí en las prácticas de la carrera. Mi vida era fantástica, o al menos pretendía que lo era.

Ayer me gradué y como me lo esperaba vinieron Charlie, René y Phill a felicitarme y a decirme como van las cosas.

Aparentemente nada ha cambiado, Alice está a punto de graduarse como diseñadora de modas y Jasper, su nuevo novio, en mercadología. Emmett llevaba un año graduado en administración de empresas y también lleva un año soltero.

_Que miedo, si Emmett sigue sin novia significa que el apocalipsis se acerca._

Mientras que él está a punto de graduarse de neurocirujano, al menos puedo creer que está cumpliendo sus sueños. Mientras tanto yo estoy intentando continuar con mi vida ya que el tiempo sólo confirmo lo que yo ya sabía… Edward nunca me amo.

Cuando vi la hora, me levante rápidamente pues se me hacía tarde para ir al trabajo y sabía que Rosalie me mataría ya que yo la llevo en mi auto al trabajo. Si llegábamos tarde ya me estaba imaginando a mi_ jefecito, _Michael Newton, diciéndome "señoritas si en verdad aprecian su trabajo lleguen a tiempo".

_Claro eso lo dice ahora que Rosalie y yo rechazamos sus innumerables insinuaciones. _

Terminé de cambiarme y de desayunar cuando vi a Rose salir de su cuarto con una barrita de cereal en la boca y con su cabello hecho una maraña… al parecer se le había hecho un poco tarde y no le dio tiempo de peinarse antes de salir, se veía graciosa y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-Síguete riendo Isabella Swan y me las pagarás-me dijo haciendo que yo comenzara a carcajearme- ¡Vamos Bella, esto no es gracioso!

-¡¡¡Oh sí que lo es!!- le conteste casi cayéndome de la silla por la risa- nunca se te había hecho tarde

-Bueno lo admito-me dijo-¿ya podemos irnos?

-Sí- le conteste tomando las llaves de mi Beattle azul-vámonos que Mike se enojara

-¡Argg!-fue lo único que dijo Rose

_Vamos a continuar esta farsa por otro_ _día,_ pensé

Llegamos a la Editorial de la revista en la que trabajamos, y lo primero que vimos salir fue a nuestro "querido" jefe _Mike._

Rosalie intentó esquivar su mirada mientras que cada una de nosotras nos dirigíamos a nuestras oficinas para evitar algún regaño o recordatorio de cuán afortunadas éramos al tener un trabajo en la revista _Miradas, _ la más famosa a nivel nacional, pero al parecer a él no le paso desapercibido nuestro gesto por lo que decidió abrir su bocota.

-Señoritas-nos dijo con un tono de superioridad y enojo-¿ya vieron la hora que es?

-Si señor-respondió Rose-llegamos justo a tiempo y lamentamos eso

-No volverá a suceder-terminé

-Eso espero porque deberían saber ya que miles de personas matarían por tener el puesto que tienen en esta empresa-nos dirigió una mirada que me dio asco, parecía que nos estuviera comiendo-Buenos días

_Al menos finalizó con su monólogo de hoy ¿sería demasiado pedir que por una vez no nos estuviera…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes brazos que me alzaron por los aires, en definitiva sabía a quién pertenecían. Si no fuera porque lo quería ya lo hubiera golpeado por hacer ese tipo de escenas en la oficina. En definitiva lo quería demasiado, el era como mi luz al final del túnel, un túnel cuyo nombre no quiero recordar pero que empieza con E y termina con dward. El en conjunto con Rosalie, Ángela y su novio Ben, me habían sacado de mi depresión total y me habían alentado a continuar con mi vida. Aunque no puedo asegurar que vivir como un semi-robot pudiera llamarse vida.

-¡Bájame ya!-dije enfadada, no con él sino conmigo por seguir enamorada en ese hombre desde hacía 9 años.

-¿Y si no qué?-me dijo con su bonita sonrisa

-¡BÁJAME AHORA O TE JURO QUE EN LA NOCHE ENTRO A TU DEPARTAMENTO Y QUEMO TU COLECCIÓN DE ESTAMPAS DE DRAGONBALL Z!!-muy bien, ahora si estaba enfadada con él por ser tan cabezota y sabía que nunca arriesgaría esa estúpida colección de estampitas.

-¡Uy!-me dijo bajándome-Alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo

-Cierra el pico-le dije-mejor salúdame antes de que te crea un maleducado

-Hola Bella-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, yo obviamente no pude evitar el sonrojo que me pintaba la cara del color de un jitomate.

-Buenos días James-conteste de forma civilizada-ahora me dispongo a trabajar y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo-le dije con una sonrisa ante la mueca que hizo-, claro, si es que no quieres perder tu trabajo

-¿Quién dijo que lo quería perder?-me preguntó-¿comemos juntos?

-Si prometes que no me vuelves a cargar como niña pequeña-dije dudando si sería buena idea-tal vez

-Hecho-me contesto con su brillante sonrisa-entonces te recojo en tu oficina

Con eso James se fue y me dejo con mi cara tan roja que creo que podría hacerme pasar por fresa de temporada.

-¡Claro! ¡Hola James también estoy bien y feliz de que me saludes por las mañanas!-con todo el alboroto había olvidado a Rosalie por completo y al parecer James también… estaba que echaba fuego

-Ammm bueno si-dije intentando quitarle importancia-voy a mi oficina

-Igual-me respondió con una sonrisa-y al parecer almorzare sola ¿no?

-No-le dije-también vienes porque yo te invito

La necesitaba, para que me salvará de James y de sus impacientes intentos por conquistarme… incluso a pesar de saber de la existencia de mi amor imposible y de que seguía enamorada de él.

_Que no note que la estoy utilizando, que no note que la estoy utilizando, que no not…_

-¿Sabes qué?-me respondió-necesito acabar unas cosas, mejor no voy a almorzar el día de hoy y acabo con mis pendientes-me dio un codazo y agrego-y tu acabas con tu pendientes también

_Maldición_

-¡Sí como digas!

Me dirigí a mi oficina con una cara que debió haber parecido de las que pone un perro cuando te le acercas y está comiendo, porque nadie se me acerco mientras iba camino a mi lugar de trabajo personal. Cuando llegue y cerré la puerta me fui a sentar directamente a mi sillón y me puse a checar lo asuntos que tenía pendientes para ese día.

Entre chequeos de citas para entrevistas y de ediciones de la revista se fue mi mañana y llego el momento del día que temía…

_Es hora de tu casi-cita con James_

James era un chico lindo, lo había conocido gracias a uno de mis conocido Jacob Black, quién se había casado con Nessie Hale la hermanita de mi amiga y compañera de trabajo Rose. Jacob me lo presento como una forma de mostrarme que debía continuar mi vida amorosa y olvidar a Edward.

James entró a la revista como editor ayudado por Rosalie. Él estaba a mi cargo ya que yo era la jefa de edición y de entrevistas. Algo que no era muy bueno para él cuando quería ser algo más que mi amigo. Jamás creí querer tanto a James, al principio fui muy renuente siquiera a hablar con el porqué no quería olvidar a Edward ya que todavía no acababa la carrera. Pero ahora cuando me di cuenta de que él nunca volvería comencé a dejarlo entrar y me di cuenta de lo lindo y buena persona que era. De hecho creo que de cierto modo lo amo, pero es un amor que en definitiva no merece… porque él se merece más, mucho mucho más.

-Toc toc-dijo James

_Hablando del rey de Roma…_

-¡Hola!-le conteste con una sonrisa-, acabo este pendiente y podemos irnos

-¡Claro yo te espero el tiempo que sea!-me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

A pesar de que sabía que nunca podría amar a alguien más que a Edward decidí que era hora de darle una oportunidad a James y a las primeras a las que les conté mis planes fueron a mis mejores amigas, pero fue una mala idea…

Estábamos en mi cuarto cuando les dije lo que pensaba hacer

_-¡Oh por Dios!-gritó Ángela con una inmensa sonrisa_

_-Aún no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto-ambas me miraron con una cara de EXPLICATE AHORA así que continué-James se merece a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que en verdad lo pueda amar de una forma completa-suspire-alguien que lo pueda amar por completo, aceptémoslo yo estoy rota… soy inservible para el amor porque mi corazón estará dañado de por vida_

_-¿Sabes algo?-me dijo Rose-Jamás conocí a Edward pero déjame decirte que lo odio con toda mi alma por hacerte sentir de esta manera, el no te merece _

_-¿Qué aún no lo entienden?-les dije dirigiéndoles una mirada de frustración- La tonta fui yo porque yo y sólo YO me enamore de él_

_-Aún así el tiene parte de la culpa por no notarlo-me respondió Ángela_

_-Claro eso lo dices porque tienes el novio más lindo de la historia-le respondí recordando a Ben_

_-Claro que no-me respondió sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de su novio perfecto-lo digo porque él debió haberse dado cuenta de cuánto lo amabas si fuera tu mejor amigo_

_-Bueno como sea-dijo Rose-me alegro de que le des la oportunidad a James, el sí se la merece_

_-Como sea-les dije sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo por usar a James para intentar sacar a Edward de mi mente-aún me siento culpable_

_Rose me tomo de las manos y me dijo algo que me saco de mi área de confort_

_-Deja que el cure tus heridas_

Eso iba a hacer… dejar que él curará mis heridas, que curará lo que Edward provocó.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que no me maten todo esto está planeado muajajaja!!**

** Gracias a los que leen y no olviden dejarme de regalo de navidad algún review jeje**

**Siguiente cap CERRANDO HERIDAS ¿alguna idea de que puede pasar? jeje n___________n**

**Mil Gracias**

**Moonley**


	9. Cerrando Heridas

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la mejor de todas! :D

* * *

**

**Cerrando Heridas**

_Eso iba a hacer… dejar que él curará mis heridas, que curará lo que Edward provocó_.

-¿Ya?-me pregunto James en la entrada de mi oficina, había pasado media hora desde que llego a ella para salir a almorzar.

_Una de las ventajas de ser la jefa es que puedes tardarte en comer el tiempo que sea y a la hora que sea_

-Sí-le dije cerrando mi agenda y tomando la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir, abrir mis sentimientos-ya termine y estoy lista para ir a almorzar

-Querrás decir comer-dijo mirando su reloj y simulando hacer un puchero-mi estómago lleva gruñendo desde el mediodía

-Supéralo-le dije dándole un pequeño codazo-niño grande

-Lo haré cuando deje de morir de inanición- de nuevo la cara de cordero degollado apareció por su rostro, cosa que me sacaba de concentración porque esa carita no la podía ignorar, me parecía hermosa

_¿Dijiste hermosa? ¡Oh por Dios! Si que sientes algo por el_

Estúpida conciencia, sabía que sentía amor por él. Pero también sabía que el amor que sentía por James no era ni la octava parte de lo que sentía por Edward, razón suficiente para no involucrarme con él. No hasta ahora que decidí dejarlo ir, ya que él nunca vino.

-¡Oh vámonos entonces!-le dije mientras el tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hacia afuera de la oficina, yo estaba sonrojada con una sonrisita en la cara

-Está bien señorita-me dijo-¿A dónde quiere ir a comer?

-¡¿Tanto tiempo estuviste afuera de mi oficina y ni siquiera pensaste en eso?!-le dije haciéndome la indignada, él sólo me sonrió, sabía a dónde me llevaría

-¿Te parece el Italianis que está aquí cerca?-me dijo ensanchando esa bonita sonrisa

-¡Vaya!-le dije haciendo una cara como de sorprendida-¿te alcanza para llevarme a comer ahí?

Eso solo consiguió que se comenzara a reír tan fuerte que casi tuve que arrastrarlo al estacionamiento para que no notaran en la oficina que estábamos saliendo juntos de ahí, aunque no era noticia nueva que James me invitara a salir. Y era obvio que él nunca tendría problemas en pagar nada, y eso lo sabía… por eso le hice la broma de si podría pagar la comida.

Como editor de la revista ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero mensualmente, pero su familia era heredera de una cadena de tiendas que estaban establecidas por toda la ciudad. Así que de dinero él nunca debía de preocuparse. Una vez le pregunte que por qué rayos trabajaba si no lo necesitaba y me respondió lo más lindo del mundo…

_-Pues para verte más seguido tontita-me sonroje-, además eso de no hacer nada en casa me tiene de malas todo el tiempo-me miro y me dijo sinceramente- estoy cansado de saber que todo el dinero que hay en mi cuenta bancaria nunca me lo gane a base de mi esfuerzo, quiero sentirme bien cuando compre algo porque sabré que fue gracias a que estuve trabajando duro por ello-luego bajo su mirada y miro al piso-, mi familia no está contenta con esto pero yo quiero saber lo que es que te ganes tus cosas-alzo la mirada y cuando estaba mirándome directamente a los ojos me dijo- y quiero que veas que no soy un niño rico que cree que en la vida todo es fácil, quiero que me conozcas más._

A partir de ese día me abrí completamente a James y le dije que no estaría lista para una relación. Al querer saber más le dije todo lo que me había pasado con Edward y con los demás que deje en mi casa, en Forks. Cuando comprendió a lo que me refería me dijo que él me iba a estar esperando y que iba a esforzarse para que pudiera aceptarlo como algo más. Después de dos años y medio de amistad sin presiones creo que consiguió lo que quería.

_Le voy a dar una oportunidad_

Llegamos a su Mercedes y quitó los seguros, yo le hice una pataleta porque no quería subirme a _eso _pero no logré nada así que después de diez minutos llegamos al restaurante. Él pidió una mesa mientras yo intentaba tranquilizar mis nervios, el hecho es que estaba fallando porque James me puso una cara muy rara y me preguntó:

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Claro claro claro!- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa fingida-¿acaso me veo diferente?

-Ammmm-dudó-sí te ves muy rara

_Demonios_

-No es nada te lo aseguro es sólo que-busca una excusa ¡BUSCA UNA EXCUSA!-tengo un problema con la entrevista de Muse

-¡Oh era eso!-se la trago… _¡fiu!-_no te preocupes si quieres después habló con mi amiga Victoria, ella nos puede ayudar

-Tú dedícate a lo tuyo y deja que yo me encargue-le dije y dos segundos más tarde me sentí completamente mal-lo siento mucho, es que estoy muy…

-Estresada-me dijo con una sonrisa que bien sabía era fingida-, no te preocupes

-Perdóname-pedí-se que tu sólo quieres ayudar pero yo soy una jefa muy enojona a veces ¿lo sabes no?

-Sí-la tristeza que reflejaba su cara me hacía inmensamente triste, el no tenía la culpa de que mis nervios estuvieran de punta porque por fin iba a abrirme por completo con él.

Llego el mesero y nos ofreció mesa, tomó nuestras ordenes y después se retiro dejando entre nosotros ese silencio incomodo que queda cuando no sabes que decir y tu contraparte tampoco quiere hablar. Quería decirle algo que lo hiciera retomar su felicidad como hacía cinco minutos pero no sabía que decir y la verdad era que me daba miedo que empeorara las cosas.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

_Suficiente…_

-James en verdad lo lamento, no debí haberte dicho nada es sólo que yo estoy pasando por un mal momento y quisiera que supieras que yo…

-¿Nunca lo vas a olvidar cierto?

-¿Disculpa?-no entendía de que me hablaba y ahora que corto mi monologo más trabajo me constaría decirle lo que quería, sin contar que no sabía de que me estaba hablando en esos momentos

-¿Jamás lo dejarás ir?-por su cara comprendí que se refería a Edward-Te he conocido por más de dos años y jamás te he visto siquiera intentar comenzar una relación ¡¿Demonios Bella, que no sabes que yo quiero ayudarte a olvidarlo?!

-James detente-tenía que parar de decir estas cosas que me lastimaban

-No Bella-esas dos palabras me dejaron en shock y consiguieron tirar mis barreras sentimentales… _comencé a llorar como niña pequeña_

-No llores Bella, lo lamento me comporte como un idiota-me dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia mi asiento-lo lamento tanto se supone que soy tu amigo

_Suficiente Isabella Swan si se lo vas a decir que sea ahora, antes de que te arrepientas_

-No

-¿No qué?-me dijo James mientras levantaba mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos

Me perdí en su mirada y entonces me arme de valor

-No quiero que seamos amigos-entonces vi el dolor en su cara y comprendí que esa no fue la mejor selección de palabras que pude haber escogido para decirle que lo quería

_Genial Bella, así o más asertiva_

-quiero decir que…-intenté mejorarlo pero él no me dejo

-Mejor ya no digas nada Bella yo sé que soy una mala persona y sobretodo un mal amigo, entiendo lo que dices y quiero que sepas que ya no me interpondré en tu camino

Muy bien… James había conseguido mi furia

-¿Podrías dejar de decir tantas estupideces por una vez en tu vida?-le decía mientras le indicaba que se sentara en su silla de nuevo-¡Si que eres idiota!

-Explícate porque no entiendo-me dijo ese hombre al que estaba a punto de dejar curar mis heridas, heridas que él no había infringido pero que quería curar y por medio del tiempo y del espacio que me otorgo se había ganado como ¿honor?

_No, honor era el mío al tenerlo a mi lado si aceptaba_

-Estoy nerviosa porque quiero que me aceptes como algo más en tu vida pero tengo miedo de que me digas que no y a la vez tengo miedo a que digas que si porque siento que no te merezco-baje mi mirada al ver la suya atónita

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

James se levanto de su asiento y fue directamente al mío, hizo que me levantara y me abrazo cuando iba a separarme dirigió sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y yo bien sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo que no sabía es que iba a estar completamente asustada y que mi cara lo reflejaría todo porque cuando James estaba a dos centímetros de su cara y podía oler su aliento a menta, se separo. Mi cara se sentía rara al no tener el calor de sus manos pero internamente agradecía que el notara que aún me costaba trabajo todo esto que se supone se hace cuando una está en una relación formal.

-Lo siento-me dijo-sé que aún no estás preparada para esto

-Exacto-respondí de manera sincera-pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad… a darme una oportunidad

-A _darnos_ una oportunidad-complemento con una enorme sonrisa-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlo

-James-dije con cara seria y pude notar que él vio el cambio de actitud-debes de saber que esto es muy nuevo para mí y que sobretodo no te puedo asegurar nada bueno

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-me respondió

-Deberías ya saber que no puedo ofrecerte un amor completamente sincero yo… yo… yo estoy rota y no puedo amar de la forma en la que debería hacerlo-tome aire- y no sabes cuánto me duele no poder hacerlo de la forma en la que mereces por eso no quiero que te sientas obligado a continuar con esto si no te sientes bien

-Detente Bella no digas más por favor-_lo sabía _¿quién iba a querer estar conmigo sabiendo que estaba completamente rota?- ¿Qué no entiendes que te quiero? No me importa lo que me digas acerca de tu posición amorosa o de que estás rota y todas esas estupideces. Te amo y eso es lo único que importa desde el primer momento que te vi

-Gracias-le dije sonriendo al ver que podía aceptarme tal cual era-en verdad

-No-me sonrío, tomo una de mis manos y la besó-gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra

Terminamos la conversación y junto con esto la comida. Salimos del restaurante y terminamos nuestros deberes en el trabajo, sin contar la media hora que perdí cuando Rose me embosco con Ángela para que les dijera detalle a detalle cómo le dije que quería algo serio con él, no tomaron muy bien como se dio todo pero al final las dos me abrazaron y me dijeron que era lo mejor para los dos. Cuando estaba saliendo de la oficina me encontré con James en el elevador.

-¿Tan tarde aquí?-le pregunte haciéndome la indiferente

-Sip-me respondió-la jefa se puede enojar si me atraso ¿sabes? Alguien debería decirle que si se enoja tanto se arrugará-me sonrío

-Yo me encargaré de que le llegue el mensaje-me estaba riendo mientras le contestaba

_Todo era tan fácil con James_

Salimos del elevador hacia nuestros autos pero cuando quise encender el mío algo malo pasó, simplemente no quiso prender y con eso se iba la poca paciencia que me quedaba después de un día extenuante de trabajo, charlas íntimas con mis amigas y de declararme a un hombre tan bueno como James.

-¡ENCIENDE MALDITO AUTO DE PACOTILLA!-dije sintiéndome fúrica.

_Sólo quería llegar a mi casa_ pensé y Rose se había ido temprano con su cita, del cual ni el nombre recordaba

-¡PERO YA VERÁS TE VENDERE A UN PRECIO QUE HASTA TU TE SENTIRAS OFENDIDO! ¡TODO POR INSERVIBLE!

Y ahí estaba yo, gritándole a un objeto inanimado llamado automóvil

-¿Pasa algo?-me dijo mi caballero de armadura oxidada

-Nada-dije enfadada-solo que este pedazo de chatarra no enciende y quiero ir a mi casa

-Sí que lo creo-me respondió con una sonrisa-tus gritos se oían hasta mi auto

Acto reflejo: me puse roja al instante. No pensé que tuviera tan buenos pulmones.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Por favor

Me baje de mi carcacha último modelo y me subí al auto de James. Condujo hasta mi departamento y cuando estaba por bajarme me tomo de la mano.

-Gracias por todo-me dijo con una cara que irradiaba alegría

-No-le respondí de manera sincera-gracias a ti

Entonces vi que su cara se estaba inclinando hacia enfrente y, por primera vez, no sentí miedo. Me sentí bien así que no intente nada más que esperar a que sus labios rozaran los míos…

Y así lo hicieron, fue un sentimiento de felicidad combinado con culpa y con un vacío extraño aunque no sabía el por qué. Cuando James se separo por fin de mis labios le sonreí y me baje del auto sin más, esperé a que se fuera y entonces me di media vuelta para dirigirme a la entrada de mi apartamento compartido. Sabía que Rose me interrogaría junto con Ángela cuando llegara.

Pero lo que vi me saco de cualquier pensamiento coherente, ahí sentado en la banca de la entrada de mi edificio estaba él…

-Edward-alcancé a decir antes de que el vacío consumiera por completo mi interior

Él me sonrió con tristeza y pude ver que en su mano traía rosas de color rojo, pero me negué rotundamente a que lo que mis pupilas veían era verdad. Él no podía estar ahí justo cuando me di una oportunidad de ser feliz.

No podía estar pasando.

_Debo estar soñando

* * *

_

**Hola!!**

**Primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!! Ojala este colmado de bendiciones y de muchas muchas ideas locas para hacer fics!!! XD**

**Espero que no me maten por lo que paso pero déjenme decirles algo ¡¡EDWARD HA VUELTO A LA PELEA POR BELLA!! pero… creen que James lo dejara todo tan fácil??**

**Bueno espero que me dejen sus ideas y opiniones con sus reviews!! Gracias por seguir leyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap que es EDWARD POV jeje**

**Los quiero**

**Moonley Cullen **


	10. Recuperando Lo Perdido

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de la señora Meyer, una de las más grandes!**

* * *

**Recuperando lo Perdido**

**EDWARD POV**

_**Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac**_

_Maldito Tiempo ¿Por qué tenía que pasar tan lento?_

_**Tic Tac Tic Tac **_

_¿Qué no podían pasar los cinco años más rápido? _

_**Tic Tac**_

_Pero aún con la lentitud de la vida… el día había llegado_

_**Tic**_

_Iría por ella, sin importarme nada_

_**Tac**_

_Lo haría todo por ella_

-Edward-me dijo Esme-ya te está esperando Alice en el auto junto con tu padre para ir al aeropuerto

-Gracias mamá ya voy para allá-y con esto di el último vistazo a mi cuarto porque no lo iba a ver en un buen rato y cuando llegara de vuelta tendría que hacer más espacio para que mi princesa se ubicara en el. Para que Bella se ubicara conmigo aquí cuando decidiera visitar a la familia

De camino a la salida vi a Emmett

-Por fin te decidiste a seguirla-me dio un golpecito en el hombro-ya te habías tardado

-Lo sé-contesté-pero cuando vuelva será con tu mejor amiga en mis brazos

-Eso espero-me dedico una sonrisa-sino tendré que ir yo a convencerla con mis métodos infalibles

-¡Claro claro!-le dije con una alegría infinita al saber que por fin iba a ir por ella-pero no creo que será necesario

-En mis vacaciones iré a visitarlos-me prometió-no se salvarán de mi presencia

-Tampoco de la mía-respondió mi mejor amigo y próximo cuñado Jasper Whitlock-no sabes cuánto me agrada la idea de conocer a la futura novia de mi mejor amigo y a la mejor amiga de mi novia, todo en un mismo paquete

-Sí-sonreí ante la idea y la palabra novia

-Aunque lo que no me agrado es dejar que Alice vaya sin mi-su sonrisa se desvaneció

-Vamos Jazz-respondió Alice desde la entrada-sabes que nadie reemplazará tu lugar, además yo también he esperado este día con ansias

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Jasper mientras le sonreía a la pequeña monstruo de mi casa-pero eso no evita que te extrañe con toda el alma

-¡Puaj!-dijo Emmett-¡Demasiado amor en una sola toma, ya váyanse que se les va el avión y nosotros los vemos en dos semanas!

-Sipi-dijo Alice mientras me jalaba hacia la puerta-adiós a todos

-Adiós-dije con una sonrisa y me subí al coche

El camino al aeropuerto fue callado pero eso no lograba quitarme la felicidad que sentía porque al fin había pasado el lapso de tiempo que me había impuesto para ir por el amor de mi vida.

Lo tenía todo planeado…

Llegaríamos a la ciudad de México y nos dirigiríamos a nuestra casa, que Alice ya había rentado previamente para que nos quedáramos a vivir allá, cuando dejáramos las cosas nos dirigiríamos a comprar algunas cosas y a arreglar los papeles que necesitaba para mi trabajo y mi maestría y Alice para lo de su nuevo negocio, todo debido a que Bella estaría trabajando en ese tiempo. Cuando dieran las siete yo iría a comprar un ramo de rosas de color rojo que tanto le gustan y esperaría afuera de su departamento a que llegara y cuando lo hiciera me arrodillaría ante ella y le diría que la amo con toda mi alma y que los últimos cinco años sin ella fueron un suplicio para mí, le pediría… no, le rogaría que me aceptara y cuando ella dijera que sí le daría la sorpresa de que Alice está aquí conmigo y que ella también planeaba quedarse a vivir aquí por un tiempo.

Todos estos años he estado planeando este día, cuando me gradué sentí que era necesario tomar un avión en dirección a México de inmediato… pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, al saber que ella ya había conseguido trabajo en una revista muy conocida de ese país y que tenía un puesto importante me frené por completo a la idea de traerla de vuelta a Forks porque ella ya era exitosa y nunca me dejaría dañarla a ella o a su carrera así que puse en acción mi nuevo plan junto con la ayuda de mi familia.

Lo que le dije a mi familia es que estudiaría una maestría en la ciudad de México y trabajaría en uno de los hospitales en los que conocían a Carlisle, además con mis calificaciones fue muy fácil que me aceptaran. Alice iba a abrir una boutique en una de las zonas más cotizadas de la ciudad para hacer más grande su negocio y para ayudarle a su ego. Así que le dije al duendecillo que consiguiera un lugar allá para que nos quedáramos, lo cual hizo con una felicidad que se miraba a tres kilómetros de distancia al saber que por fin iba a ver a su mejor amiga después de cinco años tres meses y dos días…

Lo sé, hasta conté los días.

Pero no podía soportar estar alejado de mi ángel por tanto tiempo así que tuve que contar cada minuto que estuvo alejada de mí para compensárselo cuando la tuviera de vuelta en mis brazos. Alice me decía todas y cada una de las cosas que ella le contaba cada que hablaba con ella por teléfono, aunque nunca me dijo porque se había ido con la excusa de que lo había prometido.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos despedimos de papá, el cual me deseo suerte en mi aventura por un país nuevo y con el amor de mi vida. No me dio miedo la idea de que iba a estar lejos de todo lo que conocía porque estaba viendo la meta al final del camino.

_Llegar a ella_

_Llegar a Bella_

_Llegar a mi ángel_

-¿Nervioso?-me pregunto mi hermana mientras el avión despegaba y nos dirigíamos a nuestro nuevo hogar

-Para nada, solo estoy ansioso por llegar a mi destino

-¿Tu destino?-me dijo la duendecillo-¿te refieres a México?

-Claro que no tonta-le dije con una sonrisa de idiota-me refiero a Bella

-¿Bella es tu destino?-dijo Alice con una mirada que me decía que no entendía nada, así que por primera vez deje salir mis sentimientos acerca de un tema que nadie tenía permitido tocar, _Anabelle_

-Sí, porque ahora sé que mi destino era quedarme con Bella desde un inicio-tome una bocanada de aire para que pudiera hablar más rápido sin que Alice me detuviera ya que lo que iba a decir era de un tema delicado-cuando Belle murió me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a querer al alguien porque me dolió muchísimo lo que le pasó y sobre todo que me dejara solo, pero cuando apareció Bella en mi camino no lo pude evitar. Al principio creí que era puro capricho y hasta intente alejarme de ella, pero ella es un imán para mí ¿sabes? Aún no sé cómo pude mantenerme alejado de ella tanto tiempo y te puedo asegurara a ti y a cualquiera que me pregunte que Isabella Swan es mi destino porque ella fue hecha para mí, yo no tengo ninguna duda y sé que ella también está segura de que yo soy para ella. Es solo que no se ha dado cuenta pero cuando le diga todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para que me dé una oportunidad sé que se va a enterar de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Guau-fue lo único que me dijo mi hermana-si que estás enamorado

-Si-le respondí con una sonrisa que solo podía ser comparada con la de una caricatura cuando ve a alguien que le gusta

El resto del viaje fue callado, de hecho Alice se quedo dormida. Mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino me puse a pensar en cosas que para los demás serían vánales pero que a mí me importaban de sobra como si ella había cambiado, si se le había quitado lo patosa, si se sonrojaría cuando le dijera que la quiero.

Cuando al fin habíamos llegado no podía esperar por verla, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho por la felicidad que irradiaba de mí ser. Bajamos del avión y nos dedicamos a seguir el horario como lo teníamos planeado, así que lo primero que hicimos fue ir a nuestra nueva casa.

Era espacioso y lleno de luz, tenía domos por todas partes y me encantaba pensar en que tenía las suficientes recamaras como para alojar a toda la familia, Bella incluida. Le di las gracias y uno que otro buen comentario a mi hermanita por haber dedicado el tiempo suficiente a escoger un lugar tan lindo como este para que viviéramos, ella como siempre creyó que la estaba elogiando de más. Terminamos de desempacar todo y para mi mala suerte eran las dos de la tarde lo cual hacia que esto fuera más difícil para mí porque faltaban cinco hora para reencontrarme con ella.

-Bueno ya que todo está desempacado-me dijo Alice-podemos continuar con lo que planeamos

-Sí-le respondí-es una suerte que ya todo lo hayamos mandado acomodar con anticipación, adoro cuando haces que todo sea más fácil hermanita

-Seeee-me dijo-deja de alardear y continua con tus planes mientras yo sigo con lo mío-me dedico una sonrisa de esas que provocan que tú sonrías de vuelta-te espero a las ocho en casa para que me presentes a tu nueva novia

Comenzó a dar brinquitos mientras me abrazaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta, se despidió con un "confío en ti" y se fue. Cuando ella salió yo no tarde casi nada en dirigirme al hospital donde me había dicho Carlisle que me habían hecho una plaza para mí en el área de aneurismas, la verdad es que estaba explotando de felicidad también porque había conseguido mi primer empleo serio desde que me gradué. Me subí a mi Volvo, el cuál habían traído previamente gracias a las influencias de mi duendecillo favorita, y me dirigí hacia mi nuevo trabajo.

Cuando salí del hospital en donde me habían dado la bienvenida y me habían dicho en qué consistía mi trabajo estaba explotando por la felicidad que irradiaba de mí ser, en parte porque conseguí mi trabajo soñado y porque estaba a menos de una hora de reencontrarme con mi amor.

Prácticamente lo que paso después del trabajo fue un borrón en mi mente sólo recuerdo que busque el ramo de rosas rojas más lindo que encontré dentro del, creo que le llamaban, "Mercado de Jamaica" y recuerdo mi felicidad al encontrar el ramo de rosas perfecto para mi amor.

Saliendo de ahí me dirigí hacia su departamento y si creía que me sentía nervioso cuando llegue a la cuidad ahora, que estaba sentado en la banca blanca que estaba fuera de su departamento en espera de ella, me sentía morir por los nervios. Dieron las siete de la noche y ya estaba sintiéndome como un manojo de nervios.

_Contrólate Edward no puedes desbaratarte ahora _

-¿Buscaba a alguien?-me preguntó una chica de cabello marrón y con lentes que enmarcaban su cara

-Amm-no sabía si conocía a Bella, pero podía intentar-Sí, estoy esperando a Isabella Swan-la chica abrió los ojos cuando mencione su nombre-¿la conoces?

-Sí-me dijo con una cara cautelosa-¿para qué y quién la busca?

-Quiero hablar con ella de un tema más personal-se sonrojo ante ese comentario-y me llamo Edward Cullen

Cando dije eso la muchacha se me quedo viendo con los ojos como platos y no me dijo absolutamente nada más que un "llegará en cualquier momento" con un tono tan bajo que por poco no lo entiendo y se fue hacia adentro del edificio. Como no me dijo nada más que eso me puse un poco más nervioso de lo que ya me sentía.

Paso el tiempo y mi Bella no llegaba, comenzaba a preocuparme pero tenía que ser paciente ya que como era jefa de seguro se había quedado en el trabajo por un rato más así que tuve que hacer una llamada para avisarle a Alice que llegaría un poco más tarde para que así no se desesperara y le pedí que esperara a que llegara para que viera a Bella.

Pasó el tiempo y no llegaba, pasaron muchas personas a mi lado mientras enraban al departamento, entre ella una chica rubia con belleza despampanante pero que a mí punto de vista no era nada comparado a mi hermoso ángel. Aunque por cada persona que entraba al departamento mi nerviosismo se convertía en ansiedad, pero de esa ansiedad que te carcome por dentro.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme vi como llegaba un Mercedes al cual la verdad no le hubiera puesto tanta atención de no ser por la persona que estaba dentro del vehículo la cual era mi ángel en la tierra, la mujer con la que quería compartir mi vida.

Isabella Marie Swan

Estaba medio sorprendido por el hecho de que Bella viniera en ese automóvil ya que Alice me había comentado una vez que se había comprado un Beattle y obviamente ese no era el coche en el que estaba esperando que llegara.

Entonces lo vi

Un hombre tomaba a Bella de la mano y evitaba que saliera del auto, tomo su cara entre sus manos y cuando sentía que ya no podía hervirme más la sangre por los celos… la besó.

En mi mente estaba esperando que Bella se separara de él y lo golpeara para que yo entrara como su héroe pero no, mi ángel respondí al beso y se separo de él. Ese hombre le dijo algo que no pude descifrar y a mí me daban ganar de ir a matarlo pero entonces vi como Bella volteo y se bajo del auto con una sonrisa en su cara.

Probablemente a mi ni siquiera me vio porque se volteo de nuevo hacia el auto hasta que se fue y ya no lo pudimos observar. Entonces volteo con esa sonrisa que tanto me había faltado pero que ese momento me causaba un dolor inmenso al saber que no era por mí sino por el que debía ser su novio.

_Llegaste tarde Edward, ella ya tiene a alguien en su corazón, no hay nada que hacer_

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón observe como la sonrisa del amor de mi vida se desvanecía al verme como un fantasma delante de ella.

-Edward-dijo con una voz que denotaba un mar de sentimientos

_De seguro está desconcertada y no es para menos, después de no haber oído durante cinco años de ti_

-Hola Bella-dije con la voz más seria que pude-yo sólo venía a decirte que vine a vivir a México y quería que te enteraras-patético-bueno ya me voy

Le ofrecí las rosas y cuando las tomo me dirigí hacia mi volvo para ir a mí casa y terminar de hundirme ahí. Antes de entrar por completo al auto y cuando vi que daba la vuelta y se iba hacia la entrada de su hogar dije lo que le quería decir desde hacía muchos años

-Te amo Isabella-suspire mientras iba entrando a mi auto-te amo

-¿Disculpa?-dijo mi ángel volteando de pronto a verme

Entonces no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, había hablado demasiado fuerte y ella me había escuchado

_Demonios ¿ahora qué le digo?

* * *

_

**Hola!!**

**Como ven?? Ahora cómo se zafara de esta Edward :S**

**Porfa no me golpeen pero quería darle un giro a la historia ya hora veremos qué es lo que hace Bella… ya veremos MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!**

**Dejenme sus reviews con sus opiniones para que sepa que es lo que ustedes piensan, intentaré actualizar rápido pero lo malo de todo esto es que YA VOY A ENTRAR A CLASES :'( **

**Espero sus opiniones y cometarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capi**

_**DICIENDO LA VERDAD**_** alguna idea??**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer**

**Moonley Cullen**


	11. Diciendo la Verdad

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de la señora Meyer, quién es completamente maravillosa!

* * *

**Diciendo La Verdad**

**BELLA POV**

_No podía estar pasando._

_Debo estar soñando_

-Hola Bella-me dijo el hombre por el cual había sido desdichada toda mi adolescencia-yo sólo venía a decirte que vine a vivir a México y quería que te enterarás-¿había escuchado bien? ¿Vivía aquí?-bueno ya me voy

De pronto estiro su mano y me dio las rosas que traía en ellas, las acepte casi por inercia y por el simple hecho de que no sabía qué hacer. Él estaba parado enfrente de mí con la noticia de iba a vivir en el mismo país que yo y quería que yo me enterara, sin contar con el hecho de que también estaba ya medio shockeada por el hecho de que había besado a James. Cuando me di cuenta Edward ya se estaba dirigiendo a su, quién lo diría… había cumplido su promesa de tener un Volvo plateado

_Al menos cumplió una promesa_

Como ya no había nada más que decir di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi departamento después de un día de locos que nunca olvidaría.

Entonces dijo algo, o al menos creí que dijo algo, que jamás en vida pensé escucharía de sus labios…

-Te amo Isabella-suspiró-te amo

¿En verdad había dicho eso? Tenía que asegurarme de que en verdad había dicho eso y de que no me estaba volviendo loca

-¿Disculpa?-fue lo que alcance a decir mientras daba media vuelta y miraba en su dirección

Su cara se puso pálida como la de un fantasma y pude notar que había soltado una maldición mientras veía hacia muchas direcciones diferentes.

_Esto está muy raro_

-Ed..Edward-dije mientras el parecía que se iba a desmayar-¿estás bien?

-No-me vio con una mirada que no supe descifrar- no estoy bien, nunca lo he estado

-¿Necesitas algo?-no lo pude soportar, después de todo, aún lo amaba

-Sí-suspiro

-¿Llamo a Alice?-pregunté-¿a alguien de tu familia? ¿a…. a tu… novia?-eso me dolió

-No necesito a nadie de mi familia y no tengo novia-sonreí por dentro al escuchar eso-necesito algo más

_Esto no me gusta nada_

-¿Qué cosa?

-A ti-me vio con una cara que mostraba tristeza-siempre te necesite a ti

-¿A qué te refieres?-no podía significar lo que yo esperaba y no iba a ilusionarme

-Bella ¿qué no lo comprendes?-pura tristeza se veía a través de ese hombre al que amo

_No me gusta nada_

-¿Comprender qué?-por qué le daba tanta vueltas, me estaba comenzando a molestar-Explícate

-Isabella Swan

_Esto está muy muy mal_

-Te amo-y me sonrío de una forma que me pareció tan hermosa que por un momento pensé que iba a lanzarme a sus brazos y a decirle que yo también lo amaba…

Casi sucede.

Pero lo que hice fue algo completamente diferente, la rabia me invadió al pensar que por fin me había dado una oportunidad y justo ahora se atrevía a venir. Ninguna llamada, ninguna carta, nada de él por cinco años y ¿ahora esto?

No, no le iba a dar el gusto.

Así que camine hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, lo observe a centímetros de mí…

Y le di la cachetada más dolorosa de mi vida, y no por mi mano que sentí se me iba a caer, sino porque el dolor de mi amado era mi dolor.

-Eso es por ser un mal amigo-lloré-porque nunca en toda mi estadía aquí llamaste, escribiste o intentaste mantenerte en contacto

-Be…Bella yo-tartamudeó

-No-atajé-nada que digas puede cambiar eso-más lágrimas-¿cómo tienes la vergüenza de venir aquí cinco años después de no saber nada de ti a decirme tal estupidez? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en llamar o en escribir?

-Bella-dijo

-¡NO!-grité mientras sentía que la farsa en la que vivía se venía abajo junto con la imagen de este hombre-¡NUNCA ESTUVISTE! ¡NUNCA PENSASTE EN MÍ! ¡NUNCA INTENTASTE HACER ALGO POR CONTACTARME!-entonces lo saqué todo-¡TE ODIO PORQUE NUNCA FUISTE MI AMIGO Y PORQUE A PESAR DE TODO CREÍ ESTÚPIDAMENTE QUE LO ERAS!

-Bella yo necesito decirte… Bella déjame-decía él mientras yo sentía que no iba a poder llorar más de lo que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos

-¡NO!-nunca pensé que podría gritarle al hombre al que amaba de esa manera, me tranquilicé y alcancé a decirle antes de comenzar a caminar a la entrada de me apartamento-¡Ya no digas nada y lárgate!

-¡Bella por favor no te vayas!-me dijo

Y antes de que se cerrara la puerta le dije

-Llegaste tarde Edward-suspire- cinco años tarde

Cuando se cerró la puerta me desmorone, ya no había nada que pudiera lastimarme más de lo que hoy me había sucedido… NADA

Entonces vi a mis amigas acercase a mí y cuando supe que alguien podría apoyarme por completo y sin que me juzgaran…

todo se volvió negro.

* * * * *

-Bella-me dijo una voz, parecía la de Rose-¡Bella!

-Mmmmmmm-fue todo lo que alcancé a decir

-¿Estás bien?-su voz notaba triste-Estamos preocupados

_¿Estamos? ¿A quienes se refiere con estamos?_

Entonces me dedique a abrir mis ojos con calma, deseando que todo lo que había pasado había sido sólo una mala pesadilla. Quería que ese día que pasó en mi mente sólo fuera un mal recuerdo.

Abrí mis ojos completamente y entonces alcance a ver a James, Rose, Angie, Ben, Nessie y Jake. Todos me veían con unas caras tan abatidas que parecía que veían un féretro en vez de mi persona.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer con Edward cariño?-me dijo de forma dulce Ángela

Así que eso confirmaba que lo que paso no fue un sueño.

_Ni que fuera tan suertuda_

-Nada-dije mientras intentaba no llorar, no quería que sintieran lástima por mí-sólo vino a hablar conmigo para decirme que iba a vivir aquí-termine casi en un susurro

-¡Y por eso te desmayaste!-me gritó Jacob en la cara, a lo que Nessie le dio un codazo-¡Auch!

Todos los presentes se comenzaron a reír excepto por mí y por James, que me estaba mirando fijamente.

_Es mejor que todos sepan la verdad de una buena vez_

-No, no sólo fue por eso-provoque que toda la habitación quedara en silencio-el vino a decirme que me ama

-¡No!-dijo James-¡ese maldito!

-James-tome su mano-tranquilízate por favor

-Es que no lo entiendes-me dijo con una cara llena de dolor-justo cuando me habías dado una oportunidad surge esto

-No te preocupes-le dije mientras lo atraía para que lo abrazara-yo lo rechacé

-Bella, eso no evita que el siga insistiendo

_Buen punto_

-No importa-trate de sonreír aunque por dentro sentía que me rompía al pensar en Edward- lo seguiré rechazando

-No esto no se va a quedar así-dijo James en tono molesto

Acto seguido camino hacia afuera de la habitación con sus llaves en la mano

-James-susurré-¿a dónde vas?

-A poner las cartas sobre la mesa-me respondió tajante-voy a hablar con ese imbécil para dejarle claro que no estás sola

Salió de mi habitación y cuando todos oyeron la puerta cerrarse me voltearon a ver con unas caras que reflejaban entre pánico y confusión.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste irse?-casi me grito Ángela-¡Lo va a matar!

-Por favor-dije tranquila-James no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca- recordé cuando me dijo que le tenía miedo a las abejas y sonreí-además él ni siquiera sabe donde vive

Ese era el hecho por el que estaba tan tranquila, como iba a poder hacerle algo James si ni siquiera sabía dónde buscar a una persona, y buscar a alguien en la ciudad es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-A claro es eso-dijo Nessie nerviosa-hay algo que no te dijimos

_Esto no puede ser bueno_

-Mejor que te lo diga Alice-me contesto Rosalie

-¿Alice?

Entonces Ben se dirigió hacia la contestadora del departamento y pulso la tecla de play de mi contestadora:

"_Bella, ¡¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó?!_

_Se suponía que mi hermano llegaría contigo ayer por la noche con la sorpresa de que yo también viviría en México y de pronto en medio de la noche llega hecho un muñeco de trapo a mi casa. No quiere hablar de eso y yo necesito saber qué rayos fue lo que pasó. Creí que ibas a estar feliz con la noticia por eso no te dije nada, pero creo que el hubiera no existe._

_¡Llámame necesito hablar contigo!"_

_**Pfff… al menos no dijo nada de su dirección**_

"_O ¿sabes qué? Mejor visítame en mi nueva casa la dirección es Avenida de las Rosas número 143 en la colonia del Rosedal, de la delegación Coyoacán._

_Te espero o ¡tendré que ir a patearte el trasero!"_

_**¡Ay no!**_

-¿Esto… esto lo escucho… James?-dije muriéndome del miedo por la respuesta que probablemente me darían

-Sí-dijo Ángela

_¡¡¡Rayos!!!_

-Cuando llego al departamento estaba sonando tu teléfono y como ya sabrás nunca lo respondemos, así que dejamos la contestadora-completo Ben

-James se enfado como no tienes una idea porque básicamente el mensaje confirmaba sus miedos-me respondió Rose-Edward te quiere de vuelta

-Y como hombre que es, no lo iba a permitir-completo Jacob

En ese momento sólo una idea pasó por mi mente mientras me levantaba de la cama como un resorte y me metía al baño a cambiarme lo más rápido posible.

_**Tengo que llegar antes que James a esa casa

* * *

**_

**Hola!!**

**MUAJAJAJAJA!!! No me maten pero la verdad es que Edward merecía eso por dejar tan descuidad a mi Bella =P**

**Sugerencias, Quejas, o cualquier duda y comentario agradecería que me los dejaran con sus REVIEWS**

**Otra cosita llegará Bella antes que James??**

**Ya se sabrá con el tiempo, ténganme paciencia… nuevo semestre, significa nuevas tareas , significa poco tiempo, PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE MI RETORCIDA MENTE DEJE DE IMAGINAR!!!**

**Siguiente cap. "Evitando lo Inevitable" ¿ideas??**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer**

**Moonley Cullen**


	12. Evitando Lo Inevitable

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la mejor de todas!**

* * *

**Evitando lo Inevitable**

_**Tengo que llegar antes que James a esa casa**_

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi automóvil, cuando de pronto recordé que mi auto estaba en la oficina porque no había querido encender la noche anterior.

-¡Maldición!-casi grite

-¿Necesitas esto?-me dijo Nessie mostrándome las llaves de su auto-¡Vamos, yo te llevo!

Acepte sin ninguna duda o reclamación, simplemente necesitaba llegar. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que James se había ido y eso le daba ventaja. Lo bueno es que James era una papa para ubicarse en la ciudad y su GPS se había descompuesto hacía dos semanas.

Si la suerte estaba de mi lado, el se perdería y me daría ventaja para llegar.

Nessie manejaba lo más rápido que podía y yo le iba indicando que calles tomar para evitar toparnos con el tráfico del sábado al medio día. La verdad es que no supe muy bien porque sentía tanto nerviosismo conforme nos acercábamos más a casa de Alice.

_Tal vez porque vas a ver a Edward después de todo lo que le dijiste_

-Tal vez-dije pensativamente

-¿Tal vez qué?-me dijo Nessie confundida

-Tal vez-_piensa rápido Bella_-tal vez lleguemos antes que James

-Ya te había dicho como mil veces que se nota cuando dices mentiras a tres kilómetros de distancia

-Eres como tu hermana-decía mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Claro que no-me dijo de forma seria-yo no me quede a vestir santos

Comencé a reírme junto con ella por el comentario, pero recordé que yo tenía la misma edad de Rose. ¡Vamos! Tener 24 y no haberse casado aún no era decir que me iba a quedar a vestir santos…

¿o sí?

-Nessie-dije conteniendo la risa-sabías que Rose y yo tenemos la misma edad

-Si-me dijo tranquilizando su risa-pero tú tienes novio y ella no

-Ella ha tenido cuatro relaciones serias-no comprendía, Rose me llevaba mucha ventaja-yo sólo una, eso no me hace más apta para vestir santos

-No-me contesto decidida-porque tu relación es en tiempo presente, la última formal de ella fue hace años, no ha hecho nada después de Royce

-Sabes que le tiene miedo a las relaciones formales después de que _King_ la dejo plantada en el altar

-Que lo supere-me dijo en tono serio

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ya llegamos

_Muy bien dejare ese tema para después, porque ahora tengo un problema muy grande que debo resolver antes de que se haga inmenso_

-Gracias

-De nada Bells-me sonrió-nos vemos otro día

Entonces arranco en su auto dejándome frente a una casa con la que soñaba tener cuando lo suficientemente exitosa como para costear sus gastos. Era linda y grande, eso se veía desde la fachada. Chequé que en verdad fuera la dirección que me dieron ya que no quería hacer el ridículo. Para mi buena suerte esa era la casa y no había rastros del auto de James a kilómetros a la redonda.

Me arme de valor y me acerque a la puerta de tan hermosa casa, sólo que mi valor no alcanzó para tocar el timbre.

_Genial Bella no tienes ni el valor de entrar a una casa, te ves muy tonta parada frente a una puerta sin hacer nada_

En ese momento me pregunté el por qué demonios estaba ahí. Entonces lo recordé, la palabra James y furia juntas no eran una buena combinación así que presione el botón del timbre.

Sonó una hermosa melodía, me pareció Claro de Luna, y entre más avanzaba la melodía a través de mis oídos más miedo y nerviosismo tenía. Con una de las excusas más tontas de mi vida estaba a punto de caminar y de alejarme de aquella bella casa cuando recordé porque estaba precisamente allí parada.

_James va a matarlo_

Así que tome fuerzas de no sé dónde y toque el timbre una vez más. La hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar de nuevo y mis nervios, para variar, se pusieron de punta una vez más. Al ver que nadie abría comencé a pensar que nadie estaría en casa y que cuando James llegara, si es que lo hacía, nadie le abriría así que con ese sentimiento di media vuelta dispuesta a comenzar a caminar cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta con una de las peores imágenes que pude imaginar…

una pequeña Alice completamente fúrica.

-¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ ANOCHE ISABELLA SWAN!!

-Hola Alice a mí también me da gusto verte-dije sarcásticamente

-¡Al diablo con los saludos!-me respondió enojada y a decir verdad me asuste, Alice es de las personas que siempre te reciben con un saludo acompañado de un abrazo-Dime qué fue lo que pasó de una buena vez y ¡porque mi hermano está como niño pequeño tirado en su cama y sin ganas de comer o hacer algo!-Edward no estaba bien por mi culpa, eso me hizo sentir mal-Se suponía que hoy tenía que ir al hospital para conocerlo antes de entrar a trabajar pero tuve que llamar y avisar que no iría porque en verdad está mal

-Pues yo…-estaba nerviosa, para qué negarlo-lo siento, la verdad no sé ni por dónde empezar

-Yo sí-me respondió y me dio miedo lo que seguiría de esa frase, tal vez sería un _ve y habla con Edward_, eso provocaría que callera como mosca muerta con insecticida-pasa a sentarte

_De la que me salve_

La casa era tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro y me sorprendió que se suponía que ellos habían llegado ayer y su casa ya estaba lo bastante acomodada para ser verdad. Eso sólo dejaba en claro una cosa, Alice lo había planeado todo con anticipación…¡¡esa era mi duendecillo!!

Tome asiento en la sala en el enorme sofá blanco que era tan cómodo que te podrías quedar dormido ahí.

-¿Entonces?-me dijo Alice animándome a contarle toda la historia, me pregunte si Edward estaría escuchando pero no me importo ya que necesitaba que alguien me escuchara.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido la noche de ayer y como habían pasado las cosas con lujo de detalle. Ella me escucho atenta sin interrumpir, lo cual fue de lo más extraño, y cuando termine de decirle que estaba ahí por miedo a que James le dijera algo a Edward, algo que nunca creí que pasaría sucedió…

Alice, mi pequeña duendecillo favorita, se puso a llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto y en ese instante le avisaran. Eso me asusto de sobremanera e intente calmarla pero sólo conseguía que llorara aun más, así que me dedique a estar a su lado hasta que se calmo. Para mi sorpresa James aún no había llegado.

-Alice-le dije preocupada-¿qué sucede?

-Todo esto es mi culpa-me respondió sollozando-yo debí haber obligado a Edward a venir aquí cuando te habías ido-Alice no tenía la culpa y yo no sabía cómo decirle que la única estúpida en toda esta historia era yo-pero él y su idiota idea de que no interferiría en tus sueños lo hizo aguantar

_Esperen… ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Edward quería venir por mí?_

-Estúpida, estúpida, mil veces estúpida-se repetía Alice a sí misma, pero yo aún no salía del shock-debí haberlo jalado si era necesario para decirle que viniera por ti, el es un idiota también al decidir que todo esto pasaría sin consecuencias

Acto seguido, se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

-Alice tú no tienes la culpa-le decía una y otra vez

-Claro que sí-me respondió aun con lágrimas en los ojos-él estaba con su estúpida idea de que el amor espera y que el amor real no detiene a las personas sino que las apoya-de nuevo estaba en shock

_Demasiada información para una sola tarde_

-¡Su boba idea de amor solo logro alejarte más y más-Alice seguía con su mirada triste-el sólo trataba de evitar lo inevitable, sabía que tenía que venir por ti tarde o temprano ¿por qué demonios tuvo que esperar tanto?!

-Porque no quería interferir en sus sueños-respondió una voz aterciopelada en tono bajo, casi un susurro y yo al escucharlo sólo me puse con la piel de gallina

-¡¡Sus sueños eran estar contigo!! ¡¡IDIOTA!!

Yo aún no hablaba, era una estatua, y además de lo que hablaban era de mí ¡conmigo presente!

-Tal vez tengas razón-respondió el dueño de mis sueños-tal vez sólo tenía miedo y estaba evitando lo que iba a ser de una forma u otra inevitable

_¡Oh por Dios! Estoy soñando, estoy soñando_

-Despierta Bella, despierta-me dije una y otra vez

-Bella-me dijo su voz-no estás soñando, estoy aquí contigo y creo que es hora de que hablemos de un tema muy importante, al menos para mí

_¿Es hora de que hablemos? ¡DEMONIOS NO! ¡AÚN NO ESTOY PREPARADA!_

-Yo… Edward… esto-genial, luce como idiota Bella, lo que te faltaba

El me mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas, que por cierto me derritió, y me dijo que fuera con él a su recamara para que habláramos. Estaba a punto de contestarle que sí, cegada por su belleza cuando una tonada de Claro de Luna se esparció por la habitación.

-¿Quién toca el timbre?-preguntó Alice

-No lo sé-respondió Edward

Yo estúpidamente no reaccione porque aún estaba hipnotizada con esa sonrisa cuando la voz de alguien que conocía muy bien, y en verdad esperaba que me hubiera equivocado, resonó por toda la estancia…

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?!-en efecto, era la voz de James

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-dijo Alice enfadada caminando detrás de él

Me puse blanca como un fantasma cuando entró dentro de la sala y me vio a mí y a Edward. Esperaba en verdad que James recapacitara y no hiciera una escenita ahí, pero la sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

-¡¡TÚ!!-dijo James señalando a Edward-¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!

-No-respondió Edward de forma simple-no, si ella no quiere

-Bella-me dijo James

-James cálmate por favor, vengo a dejarle las cosas en claro tú no tienes por qué estar aquí

_Gran Error… sólo conseguí que se enojara aún más_

Se lanzó hacia Edward y este lo esquivo con facilidad. Cuando se iba a lanzar de nuevo contra él, Edward lo tomo por un brazo y lo inmovilizó. Me dejo impactada la calidad que tenía el hombre al que amaba, incluso peleando.

-¿Quieres hablar o pelear?-le preguntó a James

_Pelear, dile pelear James por favor di pelear_

-Hablar

_¡Rayos!_

-Muy bien hablemos-le dijo Edward soltándolo y señalándole su, supongo, recamara

-¡Esperen!-dije apresuradamente-¿y yo qué?

-Contigo hablo después Bella-Edward me sonrió mientras decía estas palabras-sal con Alice a algún lado y deja todo en mis manos

-¿Qué?-dije enfadada-¿y si comienzan a matarse el uno al otro de nuevo?

-Eso no va a pasar-respondió James, genial justo cuando quería que me apoyara me daba la espalda ¡traidor!

-Vamos Bella-me dijo Alice-regresamos al rato

-Está bien-dije de mala gana-como sea

Mientras veía que esos dos hombres tan importantes en mi vida entraban en ese cuarto y yo me dedicaba a salir de la casa acompañada de la duendecillo recordé las palabras de Alice

_Sólo está evitando lo inevitable_

Y cuando estaba completamente afuera de esa casa supe que eso era cierto, esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder. ¡Maldita sea el destino! Y lo peor de todo es que… **¡aún tenía que hablar con Edward a solas!

* * *

**

**Hola!!**

**Como han estado?? Primero que nada gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews ¡en verdad lo apreció mucho! Y qué bueno que les está gustando la historia.**

**Yo he estado súper ocupada y de una vez aprovecho para disculparme ¡¡LO SIENTO!!!! **

**La escuela dignifica poco tiempo para vivir!! Sobre todo ahora que es mi último semestre y después viene la carrera!!**

**Ya saben sugerencias, quejas, o cualquier duda y comentario agradecería que me los dejaran con sus REVIEWS.**

**Qué creen que pasé dentro de esa recamara?? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capi que por cierto es EDWARD POV!!**

**Sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia!! Mi mente sigue imaginando muchas cosas y de hecho ya hay otros dos proyectos en puerta… pronto lo sabrán!! :D**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer**

**Moonley Cullen**


	13. Entrando en la Competencia

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer :)

* * *

**Entrando en la competencia **

**EDWARD POV**

-Entonces así es como van a suceder las cosas- afirme mientras veía a James directamente a los ojos

-Así van a quedar, pero que te quede claro que no te la voy a dejar nada fácil-me dijo mientras podía ver fuego en sus ojos

-Bella será la que decida-afirme

-Ella y sólo ella-confirmo

Así acompañe a James a la puerta de mi casa y le ofrecí la mano antes de que se retirara. Habíamos acordado que sólo Bella tomaría la decisión de con quién quedarse, ella sería la que elegiría si se quedaría conmigo para que me hiciera el hombre más feliz de la tierra o James, el otro hombre que estaba en la competencia.

_Al menos James ya sabe que estoy entrando en la competencia_

-Y sobretodo que no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente- dije mientras se asomaba en mi una sonrisa al enterarme que Bella siempre había pensado en mi

Aun recuerdo como me lo dijo James…

_-No es posible que cuando por fin te olvido te aparezcas ¡que no tienes vergüenza! ¡Ella merece ser feliz!_

_-Estoy de acuerdo-afirme-pero ahora que sé que ella me odia deberías saber que tienes la delantera_

_-Ella no te odia-me dijo bajando su mirada-de hecho, nunca te ha olvidado y eso es lo que más dolor me da_

_-¿Ella qué?-no pude esconder mi sonrisa _

_-Ella no te odia Edward… Bella nunca te ha olvidado_

Ella no me odiaba, había sido un arranque de ira por entrometerme cuando menos se lo imaginaba, pero yo le iba a recompensar todo lo que le había hecho sentir en todos estos años.

Yo la haría feliz, siempre y cuando ella me eligiera a mí sobre James.

Me fui a sentarme a la sala en la espera de que mi pequeña duendecillo entrara con el amor de mi vida por la puerta de la entrada y sin quererlo mucho me quede profundamente dormido.

-¿Ves? –dijo una voz-sigue durmiendo como roca

-Lo sé-dijo otra voz que reconocería hasta cuando estuviera a punto de morir, la voz de mi ángel, la voz de Bella-al menos en eso no ha cambiado

La oía triste, eso me rompía mi pobre y atormentado corazón. Decidí hacerme el dormido una rato más sólo para escuchar lo que ellas hablaban sin necesidad de que yo estorbara. Eso estaba mal pero la verdad es que estaba desesperado.

-Bella-comenzó Alice-¿qué sucede?

Parecía que la duendecillo escuchaba mis pensamientos, porque si estuviera "despierto" yo se lo preguntaría.

-Nada-¿estaba llorando?-es sólo que nunca pensé volver a verlo Alice, esperaba nunca volver a verlo

Eso me rompió en dos, James me había mentido, me había engañado… era claro que Bella me odiaba por lo que le había hecho.

-Haber dime la verdad-dijo mi hermana-¿de verdad esperabas que él nunca viniera por ti?

-Si-dolor-bueno no-un poco menos de dolor-hay Alice ¿yo que sé?

-Contéstame Isabella Swan

-La verdad ni yo misma sé lo que esperaba, al inicio creí estúpidamente que vendría por mí-suspiro-aún sigo reprochándome el ser tan idiota. Cuando acabe la universidad ya estaba resignada a que no vendría por mí y cuando me doy la oportunidad con un hombre que es hermoso, amable y sobretodo ha hecho de todo porque lo deje intentar conquistarme-estaba enfadada lo notaba en su tono-¡EL VIENE Y TIRA MI PATÉTICA VIDA ABAJO! ¡NO ES JUSTO ALICE!

-Cálmate-dijo mi hermana con voz apacible-yo nunca te dije lo que pensó mi hermano en todos esos años porque él me lo pidió pero creo que es hora de que lo sepas

¿Qué? No ella no iba a hacer eso, no iba a permitir que le dijera a Bella que mi cobardía y mi estupidez permitieron que esto pasara.

_Eso sí que no_

Entonces comencé a hacer movimientos medio bruscos para que notaran que me estaba despertando, supuestamente, y para que Alice detuviera su confesión. Obtuve los resultados que quería porque Alice de inmediato guardo silencio.

-¡Hola dormilón!-me dijo mi pequeña hermana- se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas ahí

-No sé- respondí en un bostezo, muy convincente-estaba esperándolas y me quede dormido

-¿Por qué no me sorprende nada?-me dijo la duendecillo-¡Ya sé! Porque siempre haces lo mismo- dijo entre risas

Y entonces oí la risa angelical de Bella, amaba su risa, amaba todo de ella. De mi Bella, o moriría en el intento de que fuera mía.

-Así que-le dije mirándola-tu también te burlas de mí en mi cara

-¿Pues quién puede evitar reírse de los chistes de Alice?-me pregunto- Menciona sólo a una persona y te daré lo que tú quieras

-¿Apuestas Isabella Swan?-le pregunte, ella no sabía que Jasper era el único inmune a ella

-Claro que sí-me dijo entusiasmada-si ganas te doy lo que quieras-sonreí-pero si pierdes vas a ser el esclavo de la duendecillo una semana

-Te amo Bella-dijo Alice- pero déjame darte un consejito, no apuestes contra Edward

-Hazle caso-le respondí de forma petulante, conocía demasiado a Bella como para saber que sólo por la forma en la que acababa de hablarle apostaría conmigo un millón de dólares a pesar de saber que iba a perder

-Es una apuesta Cullen-me respondió enojada

_¡¡Bingo!! No ha cambiado nada_

-La única persona que conozco que nunca se ha reído de las malas bromas de Alice es-me quedé callado para darle suspenso a la cosa, pero ella creyó que había ganado

-¡JA!-sonrío- Te dije que no había na…

-Jasper-respondí dejándola con la boca abierta- su novio

-¿Qué?-su cara estaba blanca como un fantasma-¿Alice?- dijo mientras volteaba a verla como reprochándole si en verdad era cierto

-Te lo advertí-sólo le dijo mi hermanita alzando los hombros

Ahora era mi momento de reír, y vaya si lo hacía. La cara que tenía Bella no tenía precio. Aún enojada se veía hermosa y tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de decirle que la amaba, de tenerla entre mis brazos de….

_Ella aposto conmigo lo que sea ¡Lo que sea!_

-Muy bien Bella-le dije mientras me miraba con miedo-ya sé que es lo que quiero

-Tenme compasión Edward, no sabía que Jasper fuera inmune

-Y vaya si lo es-respondió mi hermanita-también es inmune, si él quiere, a mi cara de cordero degollado-sonrío-creo que por eso lo amo

-Muy bien Alice- le dije mientras tomaba la mano de Bella-demasiada información por hoy, me quitas más posibilidades de apuestas con Bella

-¿Desde cuándo tienes complejo de Emmett?-me dijo Bella mientras se sonrojaba porque estaba tomando su mano

-No lo tengo-sonreí-sólo aproveche una oportunidad que se me puso enfrente

-Eso es trampa-hizo un hermoso puchero

-Seeee-le respondí evitando que mis sentimientos por ella cambiaran mis ideas del cobró de la apuesta- vamos

-Se puede saber a dónde-pregunto Alice antes que Bella

-A mi habitación-dije como si no pasara nada fuera de lo común

-¡Edward!-chilló la duendecillo- ¿qué paso con tu caballerosidad? ¡esas cosas no se dan por una apuesta!

No pude evitar reírme de la cara de las dos mujeres que estaban frente a mí, eran de fotografía.

Deseaba poderles tomar una foto en ese momento, lo juró.

-No pienso hacerle eso Alice-respondí aún entre risas

-Menos mal-dijo Bella-porque aún si lo hicieras, no lo haría

-Claro que no lo haría-respondió mi hermanita-y yo te odiaría de por vida

-Lo sé, lo sé-me controle para no empezar a carcajearme de nuevo

-Entonces-me dijo Alice como que no queriendo la cosa- ¿para qué van a tu cuarto?

-Para hablar-me puse serio-se lo debo a Bella

Y la encamine hacia mi recamara, cuando se sentó en mi cama cerré la puerta y le puse seguro. Tomé asiento a su lado y la mire a los ojos por no sé cuánto tiempo. La verdad era que no sabía ni como comenzar.

-Bueno-dijo ella sonrojándose y rompiendo el silencio incomodo entre los dos-¿se puede saber que se dijeron tu y James?

Esa pregunta me molesto, por qué tenía que meter a James en esto.

-Ammm-dije-resumiendo, le hice saber que estoy dispuesto a entrar en la competencia por tu corazón y estamos de acuerdo en que la única que elegirá serás tú

-¿Esperas qué crea que sólo se dijeron eso?-aceptaba que eso no fue de lo único que hablamos, pero si era de lo único que Bella podría enterarse

-Sip-respondí como niño pequeño-espero que lo creas

-Muy gracioso Cullen

-Hablando de entrar en la competencia voy a hacer mi primer movimiento-le dije mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y perdiéndome en el chocolate de su mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-atino a decirme Bella

-Quiero que me pagues tu apuesta Bella

-Y ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?-preguntó con miedo

-Fácil-le dije sin dejar su mirada-sólo quiero que me dejes darte un beso

-¡¿Qúe?!

-Ya oíste Isabella-le dije casi riéndome de la buena suerte que tenía-paga tu deuda

Por fin había llegado el momento en el que probaría su boca, cinco años espere este momento.

**Y no lo iba a dejar pasar.**

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Sé que me quieren ahorcar pero primero que nada quiero que sepan que la $&"%(/%/& escuela no me deja en paz y que se supone debería estar estudiando justo ahora, pero cuando a una le llega el momento de inspiración no debe dejarlo pasar.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto pero he estado pasando por momentos malos y por un momento me bloqueé, mal plan :( **

**Lo bueno es que ya salí de eso y ahora estoy de vuelta. Alguna idea de que puede pasar?**

**REVIEWS por fa, no saben cómo ayudan los reviews a inspirarme**

**El próximo capi es BELLA POV y tal vez un poco de EDWARD POV **

**Espero actualizar pronto… LOS QUIERO!!**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer**

**Moonley Cullen**

**PD. Se cocinan dos proyectos más pero quiero saber qué título les llama más la atención para saber cuál subo primero… espero sus opiniones!! :D**

**Títulos:**

***Música del Corazón**

***Amor de Revista**


	14. Sensaciones

DISCLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece pero ocupo los personajes de Stephenie Meyer XD

* * *

**Sensaciones**

**BELLA POV**

Yo no podía creerlo, él quería que lo besara. Así de la nada y por una estúpida apuesta….

Lo admito estaba feliz, más que feliz, estaba rebosante de alegría.

Mi cara no lo reflejaba, pero por dentro estaba brincando como los conejitos que ves en las series de anime japonesas cuando están felices. Vi de reojo a Edward mientras me hacía del rogar, era obvio que iba a aceptar. Podría ser un desconsiderado que me dejo vivir en un país ajeno por mucho tiempo pero aún así estaba enamorada de él.

-¡Estás loco!-le respondí- y mira si he conocido gente loca en mi vida

-Vamos Bella-me dijo empezando a mosquearse-¡una apuesta es una apuesta!-comenzó con su pataleta de niño pequeño

-No me hagas reír- dije mirándolo con una ceja arqueada-¿tu haciendo berrinche? Eso no funcionara

-Por favor-cara de oveja degollada-anda

-¡Maldita sea Edward-le respondí desviando la mirada-tienes la misma actitud de tu hermana y además estás en la peor posición conmigo como para andar exigiendo!

-¿Por favor?-de nuevo sus ojos hermosos me estaban deslumbrando, tuve que voltear la mirada para que no dijera que sí tan fácilmente.

-No Edward, no-respondí tajante

-Está bien-espera… ¿qué dijo?

-¿Así nada más?-pregunte aún atónita

-Sí, así nada más-dijo poniendo una sonrisa sobre su boca pero todos podrían haber notado que estaba triste- sabes algo mejor hagamos lo que teníamos que hacer antes de que James llegara

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?-muy bien, ahora si no sabía ni en que planeta vivía

-Desde que quedamos que ninguno de los dos iba a intervenir

-Ok-eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca

_Estúpida_

-Mira Bella-silencio-yo tengo que decirte algo pero no sé cómo expresarme en realidad-silencio-no sé ni cómo empezar

-Mira no tienes que decir nada-lo interrumpí porque no quería que me dijera que yo sólo fui una chica más con la que se encapricho- entiendo porque no viniste y entenderé si te vas ahora

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Sí, porque no lo haces y nos ahorramos el que te hayas arrepentido de venir

-¿Crees que me arrepiento de venir?

-Lo puedo ver a través de tus ojos-estaba intentando literalmente de no ponerme a llorar por lo idiota que fui al no dejar que me besara

-Tú no sabes nada Bella, nada-estaba enojado, eso lo podía notar-es por eso que vine, para explicarte.

-No, no quiero saber nada-esto me iba a doler y lo sabía, así que prefería evitarlo a toda costa

-¡Maldita sea Bella!-tomo mi cara entre sus manos-¡Que no entiendes que te amo!

-No lo haces-no estaba dispuesta a ilusionarme para luego perderme en la tristeza

-¡Te amo Isabella Swan!

Entonces se deshizo del espacio que nos separaba y me besó, su boca se sentía tan bien sobre la mía… pero no quería que lo hiciera por lástima o porque no podía olvidar a Anabelle. Intente pegarle pero no pude, intente zafarme pero sus brazos se volvieron de hierro y ya no pude hacerlo. Estaba a punto de patearlo cuando sentí como su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior.

_Entonces me perdí… _

Mis manos volaron hacía su pelo mientras le daba paso y lo saboreaba, era simplemente perfecto. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, era como si me estuviera electrocutando pero no me molestaba… el contrario, se sentía genial. El me abrazo con más fuerza haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran aún más, podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo y eso me hacía sentir todavía más feliz de lo que ya era.

Se separo un poco solo para que pudiéramos respirar y entonces me vio directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Bella

-No creas que por un beso, yo te voy a creer todo lo que me digas Cullen-y reftifiqué- no quiero que me expliques nada, en verdad no lo necesito

-Bella-me dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello atrás de mi oreja-no importa lo que tu creas que yo hice, si no lo que en realidad paso. Nada de lo que pasó fue por casualidad.

-No quiero oírlo, en verdad, no me tortures-decía mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua

_Humíllate un poco más Bella, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué más puede pasarte?_

-Hermosa no llores, me matas-me dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas

Cuántas veces soñé con que él estuviera a mi lado mientras lloraba, pero que vueltas dio la vida. Ahora mis lágrimas era Edward quien las provocaba.

-Yo decidí no venir hasta que acabaras la carrera porque no quería que creyeras que no me importaba tu carrera, quería que pasaras por esta etapa feliz sin mis traumas de que no estuvieras a mi lado

Empezaba a notar enojo mientras que al mismo tiempo yo me sentía cada vez más traicionada, más olvidada _¿el no vino por mí? ¡Que idiotez!_

-¡Pero qué estúpido fui!-dijo a la vez que se separaba de mi y golpeaba la pared con sus manos

_¡Bingo! Aunque en realidad yo no pensé estúpido estuvo muy cerca de lo que yo creía que eras._

-Edward- dije lo más seria y serena que pude- en verdad no necesito saberlo porque en realidad lo que pasó fue lo contrario a lo que tú "pensabas" que pasaría

-Bella-volvió y me abrazo-no sabes, en verdad, cuánto lo siento

-Créeme Edward- le dije mientras deshacía su abrazo-no tanto como a mí me dolió

-Bella yo…

-¡TÚ NADA!- la rabia volvió-¡TU NO PUEDES PRETENDER QUE AHORA TODO VA A SER COMO ANTES!-tome aire para decir algo que como a él, a mí me iba a doler-¡NADA SERÁ COMO ANTES, YA NO TE TENGO LA CONFIANZA COMO PARA QUE SEAMOS LOS DE ANTES! ¡YA NO, NUNCA MÁS!

-Lo sé-dijo de forma serena

¡¿Estaba tranquilo? Muy bien… oficialmente odiaba y amaba a Edward Cullen.

-Ese es el punto en el que tengo que trabajar-eso en realidad me sorprendió

-¿Qué dijiste?-no entendía y cualquier dejo de enojo se había esfumado

-Qué para que pueda luchar por tu amor, primero debo recuperar tu confianza

-No te aseguro que la tengas de vuelta nunca

-Habrá valido la pena la lucha, siempre ha valido la pena

-Edward yo-suspire- nunca te entenderé

-Eso también lo sé-me dijo mientras sonreía

Eramos un par de bipolares en potencia, un rato basto estando juntos para que pasara por un carrusel de sentimientos y sensaciones… obviamente esto todavía no acababa porque mientras estaba ocupada pensando y procesando toda la información. El me abrazo de nuevo y dijo algo que me llegó al corazón.

-No tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar Bella porque el amor siempre triunfa y nunca ve los límites de la razón-me abrazo con más fuerza-de eso siempre he estado seguro

Hacía cinco años que no escuchaba esa frase, era como si escuchara a Ben cuando recién llegué al campus de la escuela.

-Vayamos afuera que Alice debe estar un poco preocupada por tanto grito-dijo mientras me soltaba y me encaminaba hacia la sala de su departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mientras caminaba repetía esa última frase en mi mente, y no dejaba de pensar el por qué no existe un botón para evitar las sensaciones que tenemos al estar enamorados.

**EDWARD POV**

Le había dicho parte de la verdad, y por eso me sentía bien. Pero tenía miedo de que el tiempo no me fuera a ser suficiente para recuperar su confianza y su amor.

_¿Quién lo diría? Edward Cullen tienes miedo._

Llegamos a la sala y como si no hubiera pasado nada, fuimos a comer y a conocer algunas partes de nuestra nueva casa, la ciudad de México. No creía que hubiera tantas cosas que ver, y por lo que Bella nos contó… aún nos faltaba mucho por ver.

Cada cosa que decía la anotaba mentalmente, le gustaba ir al centro de Coyoacán a comprar artesanías. Los mejores cafecitos que se pueden tomar están en "El Jarocho" y demás cosas que yo utilizaría a mi favor para tener citas con ella. Para recuperarla.

Cada movimiento que hacía yo la amaba más y más y no podía creer cuánto tiempo deje pasar y cuán estúpido pude haber sido por dejarla ir.

Definitivamente no importaba lo que hiciera falta, esa mujer sería mía. Completamente mía, aún recordaba el sabor de sus labios. No supe porque no resistí más y la bese pero…

Me encanto, y me gustó más cuando continuó con el beso. Como tomo mi pelo y me acerco un poco más a ella como si eso hubiera sido posible.

Cada día que pasaba nunca perdí mi amor por ella, al contrario, la amaba aún más.

Ella nunca cambió, y por eso la amaba todavía más, como si eso fuera posible.

_LA AMO CON ALGO MÁS QUE MI CORAZÓN, LA AMO CON TODO MI SER._

No importa cuánto me cueste volver a tener esos labios para mí de nuevo. Esas sensaciones las tengo que volver a sentir.

_**Y eso será muy pronto**_

**

* * *

Hola!**

**Oficialmente, me siento mal por hacerlas esperar, en verdad no saben por lo que he pasado. Sé que no es excusa pero por fin tuve tiempo para mí y para mis historias. Gracias por seguir a la historia aunque se quedó estancada.**

**Más capítulos muy pronto… próximo cap "Conociendo el campo" ¿ideas?**

**Por cierto, ya estoy en la unii así que ya sabrán como he estado de trabajo pero eso no importa, la inspiración vuela en el aire y sé que está historia tiene todavía mucho que decir.**

**Déjenme reviews para reclamar si quieren, pero también para saber si les gusta el rumbo que toma la historia.**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer**

**Moonley Cullen**

**PD. Se cocinan dos proyectos más pero quiero saber qué título les llama más la atención para saber cuál subo primero… espero sus opiniones! :D**

**Títulos:**

***Música del Corazón**

***Amor de Revista**


End file.
